Gohan and the Sorcerer's Stone
by supersaiyan34
Summary: What if Gohan went to Hogwarts as a first year? A special for my loyal readers. NON-CANON! The actual storyline begins with Gohan and the Chamber of Secrets. This is a non-canon special! I'm getting tired of repeating this!
1. Baby Dropoff

**There are many universes out there. Obviously there is the DBZ universe, and there is the Harry Potter universe. And then there's my universe where the two of them are combined. Here's another universe where thing are a bit different from before.**

Prologue…

An old man stood at the end of a street. Then, he pulled out a device, and turned it on. Then, the lights from the lamps flew into it.

"Meow!" a cat said as it stared at the old man.

"I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." The old man said to the cat. Then, the cat transformed into an old lady.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" she asked as they started walking.

"I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad." Dumbledore said.

"And the boy?" McGonagall asked.

"Goku is bringing him." Dumbledore answered.

"Him? Do you trust him? I mean he is." McGonagall began to say.

"A true hero. He killed King Piccolo. I would trust Goku with my life." Dumbledore said.

Then…

"There he is." Dumbledore said as a yellow blur appeared in the sky. Then, it landed next to them, revealing Goku holding a bundle.

"Hello, Dumbledore. Harry fell asleep while we were over London." Goku said as he jumped off the cloud.

"Hello, Goku. How are your wife and son?" Dumbledore asked.

"They're good. Chi-Chi wants Gohan to become a great scholar." Goku said sadly.

"And he will. He will do great things, Goku." Dumbledore said as Goku handed him Harry.

"Professor, should we really leave Harry with these people? I've been watching them all day. They are the worst muggles imaginable." McGonagall complained.

"They are the only family he has left." Dumbledore said as they reached a house.

"I would be happy to take care of Harry." Goku said.

"You can't. None of your friends can know of our world yet, Goku. Not even your wife." Dumbledore said as he placed Harry on the steps.

"You'll see Harry again, Goku." Dumbledore said as he noticed Goku's eyes water.

"Is it true that King Piccolo has returned?" McGonagall asked Goku.

"Yes. He created a son, right before he died." Goku said.

"Do not worry, Professor. Goku defeated him." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, I let him go. I told him to get stronger, and try again someday. He's out there somewhere, training." Goku said.

"You will defeat him again. Anyway, we will wait until Harry is ready. Until then… good luck, Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he placed a note on Harry.


	2. Meeting Friends of Old and New

**Hey! Surprised at the beginning? Remember what **

**Dumbledore said about Goku at the end of the Goblet of Fire? Here's another good twist.**

Chapter 1…

The day before the Cell Games…

"Chi-Chi, I have to go do something." Goku said after he read a ketter.

"Hurry up, Goku. This is the last day you have to spend with your son." Chi-Chi said as she washed dishes.

"I know." Goku said as he vanished.

Hogwarts…

"Hello, Goku." Dumbledore said as Goku appeared in front of him.

"Good to see you again. I would have come around a while ago, but it's been one thing after the next." Goku smiled as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down.

"Because Gohan is eleven years old?" Goku asked.

"Partly. Ollivander was making a wand for Gohan, and he needs a core." Dumbledore answered.

"Do you need me to find something?" Goku asked as he scratched his head, confused.

"Would you be so kind as to give me one of your hairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay. OUCH!" Goku yelled as he pulled a hair from his head.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as Goku handed him the gold hair.

"How's Harry?" Goku asked.

"He's healthy. Hagrid is going to go to his house on his birthday to take him to get his school supplies." Dumbledore answered.

"I still can't believe what I saw when Voldemort tried to kill him." Goku said.

"Don't forget what Gohan did against your brother, Frieza, and Garlic Jr. He possesses great power as well." Dumbledore said.

"I know. I saw it while we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If anyone is going to beat Cell, it's going to be him." Goku said as he put two fingers to his head

"Good luck, Goku. We're all depending on you." Dumbledore said as Goku vanished.

The day of the Cell Games arrived, and Gohan fulfilled his father's wish, and unleashed his full power, destroying the android. Sadly, Goku was lost during the battle. Several days after the fight…

"Gohan, a letter came in for you today." Chi-Chi said as Gohan walked through the door.

"Who was it from?" Gohan asked as Chi-Chi handed him the letter.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that an owl landed outside my kitchen window and dropped it." Chi-Chi said.

Nervously, Gohan opened the letter.

_Dear Gohan Son,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With regards, Albus Dumbledore._

"Do you have any idea what Hogwarts is, Mom?" Gohan asked once he finished the letter.

"No. I don't have a clue." Chi-Chi said.

Then…

Knock Knock!

"I've got it." Gohan said as he opened the door, revealing a huge man!

"Who are you?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"I'm Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts. May I come in?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course." Chi-Chi said.

"Could you explain to us what Hogwarts is?" Gohan asked when Hagrid had taken a seat.

"Of course. Hogwarts is a school that teaches young witches and wizards to use magical abilities that they possess." Hagrid explained.

"What are you saying?" Gohan asked, shocked.

"You're a wizard, Gohan." Hagrid smiled.

"What?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"That's right. Goku knew this. He was very proud of it." Hagrid said, causing Gohan and Chi-Chi to gasp.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Gohan asked.

"He was going to tell you once the letter arrived. He asked me to do the honors if he didn't survive the Cell Games." Hagrid explained, causing Gohan and Chi-Chi to gasp again.

"You know about that?" Gohan asked.

"Of course. Anyway, we must be going. Hogwarts starts in two days, you know, and you have to get your supplies." Hagrid said as he stood up.

"Of course. Gohan, pack NOW!" Chi-Chi roared as she waved the frying pan, sending Gohan running off to his room.

"Goku used to tell us quite the stories about that frying pan." Hagrid laughed.

20 minutes later…

"Bye mom. See you soon." Gohan said as he hugged Chi-Chi.

"Make Goku proud." Chi-Chi smiled as Gohan climbed into the side seat of Hagrid's motorcycle.

Then, the motorcycle took off into the air!

"Hey Hagrid, where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"To London." Hagrid answered.

**Cool, huh? I'm a genius. Review!**


	3. Gohan Goes Shopping

**\\Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Okay, so I need a cauldron, a quill, a pet, and a wand." Gohan finished his list as they walked through a London street.

"That about does it." Hagrid said.

"Can we really find all this in London?" Gohan asked.

"If you know where to look." Hagrid winked as they reached a small store.

"The Leaky Cauldron? What's that?" Gohan asked as he looked at the sign.

"It's a pub. Your father used to love to come here." Hagrid said as he opened the door, revealing a party.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual? We're celebrating Hercule Satan's defeat of Cell." The bartender asked.

"Sorry, no. I'm on Hogwarts business. I'm helping Gohan get his school supplies today, and I have to pick someone else up tonight." Hagrid answered.

"He wouldn't happen to be Goku's son, would he?" the bartender asked.

"He is. Goku would be helping him get his supplies, but he died a few days ago." Hagrid answered.

"What a horrible loss." The bartender said sadly.

"Hey Hagrid, could I talk to you for a moment?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Hagrid answered.

5 minutes later…

"How does everyone know my dad? Was he a wizard?" Gohan asked.

"Sigh. He wasn't, but the reason lies partly with the other person I'm going to pick up tonight." Hagrid explained.

"Who is that person?" Gohan asked.

"Harry Potter." Hagrid said.

"What's so special about him?" Gohan asked.

"That, Gohan, is a long story. I'll tell you once we're done shopping." Hagrid said as he stood up.

Sighing, Gohan followed him outside, where there was a big wall.

"Hagrid, one more thing." Gohan asked.

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"The bartender said that they were celebrating Mr. Satan's defeat of Cell. Yet, you obviously know that I'm the one who defeated Cell. What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Thank you for reminding me. It's true, most of the Wizard World thinks that Mr. Satan defeated Cell. However, several wizards, such as Dumbledore, know the truth. Dumbledore thought that this would be better for you in order to keep your privacy and to have a good year at Hogwarts. He'll explain the rest to you once you get there." Hagrid said as he tapped the wall. Then, the bricks started moving apart, until they formed a doorway of sorts.

"Welcome, Gohan, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said with a smile.

"Wow!" Gohan said as he walked through the alley.

"Amazing, isn't it? First, we go to Gringots." Hagrid said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"It's a bank. No safer place to keep your money. It's run by goblins." Hagrid explained as they reached a tall building.

Once inside…

"Mr. Son would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said to the head goblin.

"Does he have his key?" the goblin asked.

"Here it is. Goku gave it to me a week ago." Hagird said as he pulled out a key.

"Also, Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Hagird said as he handed the goblin a letter.

"Very well." The goblin said.

5 minutes later…

"Here we are. Vault 345." The goblin said as the cart came to a stop.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Just a bit sick. I hate going on this cart." Hagrid groaned as he got off the cart.

"Key please." The goblin asked.

Once Hagrid gave the goblin the key, the goblin put the key in the lock, and turned it. Then, the vault door opened.

"Gah." Was the only sound Gohan could make as he stared at the huge pile of gold coins.

"Surprised? You didn't think that Goku would leave you with nothing, did you?" Hagrid asked.

"To think that my mom would yell at him all the time for never earning a dime, yet he had all this. How did he get it?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, we need to go get one more thing." Hagrid said.

10 minutes later…

"Here we are. Vault 713." The goblin said as the cart stopped again.

Then, the goblin slid his finger down the door, causing it to open. On the floor was a small wrapped package, which Hagrid picked up and put in his pocket.

"Best not to tell anyone about this." Hagrid said as he patted his pocket.

Later…

"I still need a wand." Gohan said.

"Well then, go to Ollivanders. Ain't no place better." Hagrid said as he pointed to a store.

After Gohan handed Hagrid his things, he walked in.

"Hello?" Gohan asked as he looked around the store. Then, an old man walked in from the back.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Gohan." Ollivander said with a smile.

"Surprised? I knew your father well. He was a good man. Even got me a few new cores for my wands from time to time." Ollivander said as he looked through the boxes.

"Try this wand." He said as he handed Gohan a wand.

When Gohan held the wand, the wind whipped around him, and Gohan's hair turned to gold for a split-second.

"Well, that wand is one of a kind. Very special. I just finished making it a few days ago" Ollivander smiled.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"The core in that wand is your father's hair, while he was in super saiyan form. Got it the day before the Cell Games." Ollivander explained.

"What?" Gohan gasped in shock.

"Did you wonder where your father was that day? Dumbledore asked him for one of his hairs. No other core could handle your gigantic power. You are the boy who defeated Cell, after all." Ollivander explained.

"Thank you." Gohan said as he paid Ollivander.

"I expect great things from you. Your father, after all, did great things." Ollivander said as the door opened.

"Hi. First wand?" a girl with raven black hair in pigtails asked.

"Yeah. I'm Gohan Son, by the way." Gohan said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Videl Satan. Nice to meet you." She said as she shook Gohan's hand.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a first year. I'm guessing you're one too." Videl laughed.

"Yeah. I have to be going before Hagrid wonders where I am. See you at school." Gohan said as he opened the door.

"Bye." Videl said as Gohan left.

"_Call me crazy, but I feel like I've seen Gohan somewhere before."_ Videl thought as she turned to talk to Ollivander.

"Hey Gohan. Who was that girl you were talking to?" Hagrid asked as Gohan rejoined him.

"She said her name was Videl Satan." Gohan answered, causing Hagrid's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Her father is Hercule Satan!" Hagrid whispered.

"Him? He's not a wizard, is he?" Gohan asked.

"No, her mother was a witch. But, I'm surprised you're acting so calm." Hagrid explained.

"I'm not mad. Muggle reporters would hound my mom if they all knew the truth. Plus, I would never be left alone at Hogwarts." Gohan explained.

(Remember, this is a different universe, so it differs a bit from my original story.)

Later…

"Hagrid, you promised to tell me the whole story once we were done shopping." Gohan said as his new owl hooted in its cage.

"I know. Let's sit down." Hagrid said.

5 minutes later…

So Gohan, there is always a good and evil to everything. The same goes for wizards. A few years ago, there was a wizard who was the most horrible of them all. His name was… it's hard to pronounce. Well, it was… Voldemort." Hagrid managed to finish.

"Voldemort?" Gohan asked with surprise.

Shhhh! No one speaks his name. We refer to him as you-know-who. Anyway, Voldemort started to gather some followers. Our world was facing a grave threat. So, the Guardian of The Earth asked Goku to help us. This happened a few years before your uncle Raditz appeared." Hagrid continued to explain.

"So, you're saying that my dad killed Voldemort. What does that have to do with Harry Potter?" Gohan asked.

"That's not what happened. Anyway, there were many wizards who rebelled against Voldemort, but two of them gained his attention. Their names were James and Lily Potter." Hagrid explained.

"Let me guess. They're Harry's parents." Gohan asked.

"Exactly. Your father was good friends with them. When Harry was one year old, Voldemort learned of where his parents were hiding. On Halloween, he attacked their house." Hagrid explained.

"And my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Goku was dropping by that night. He heard Harry crying when he walked in. He ran upstairs just in time to see Voldemort attack Harry." Hagrid answered.

"What happened next?" Gohan asked with interest.

"I'm not sure. All I can tell you is in the end, Harry got a scar on his head, and Voldemort disappeared." Hagrid answered.

"What happened to Voldemort?" Gohan asked.

"No one's sure. Some say he died. But I believe that he's out there somewhere. That's the reason Harry's so important. He's the boy who lived." Hagrid explained.

"Incredible." Gohan said with awe in his voice.

"Before I go get Harry, Dumbledore gave me something for you. He said it would restore something important that you lost." Hagrid said as he pulled out a bottle with blue liquid in it.

"Did he say what?" Gohan asked as he held the blue bottle.

"He didn't say." Hagrid said nervously.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. To Hogwarts!" Gohan said as he drank the bottle.

"Argh!" Gohan groaned as he felt a searing pain.

Then…

Rip! Gohan heard from the back of his pants.

"Blimy! I don't believe it!" Hagrid gasped as he looked at Gohan.

Gohan looked down to see…

"My tail!" he gasped in surprise as he looked at the brown tail wiggling behind him.

"I think that you're going to have to hide that." Hagrid said as he looked at the tail.

"Not a problem." Gohan said as the tail curled around his waist.

"How did you get that idea?" Hagrid asked with surprise.

"Vegeta and Nappa wore their tails this way when they came to Earth." Gohan explained.

"Well, I must be getting Harry. See you tomorrow, Gohan." Hagrid said as he walked out the door.

Sighing, Gohan went to bed. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

"Like it? Review!"


	4. The Train Ride

**Hey! Like my story? Review!**

Chapter 3

The next day…

"Ah Hagrid, welcome back." The bartender said as Hagrid walked in with Harry.

"Thanks. Is Gohan up yet?" Hagrid asked.

"Actually, he left an hour ago. He said he was going to explore the alley, and he would be back tonight to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow." The bartender answered.

"I would expect that from him. He's just like his father. I hope he doesn't do something stupid like what Goku did when he explored Diagon Alley for the first time." Hagrid laughed as he walked out the back with Harry.

"Hagrid, what's Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Hagrid said as he tapped the wall.

Later…

"The last thing I need is a wand." Harry said as they walked past a restaurant.

Then…

"He's a monster!" a man cried as he ran out of the restaurant and right into Hagrid.

"Calm down. What happened?" Hagrid asked as he helped the man to his feet.

"He looks like a young boy, but he eats like a maniac. He's eaten twenty dishes already!" the man sobbed.

"Oh boy. Harry, it seems like you're going to meet Gohan earlier than I thought." Hagrid groaned as they walked into the restaurant.

"Gohan!" Hagrid yelled at a table piled with empty dishes.

Then…

"Hey Hagrid!" a black haired teen waved as he pushed a few dishes aside.

"You know, this is exactly what your father did when he first came here." Hagrid laughed as Gohan ate a drumstick in one bite, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"Hey Hagrid, is that Harry?" Gohan asked as he looked at Harry.

"It is. Gohan, meet Harry Potter." Hagrid smiled as Gohan and Harry shook hands.

The Next Day…

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid asked someone as he, Gohan, and Harry walked through a train station.

"Is that the time? Sorry guys, Dumbledore will be wanting his… um… well, he will be wanting to see me. Here are your tickets. Stick to them." Hagrid said as he handed Gohan and Harry the tickets.

"What the? Platform 9 and ¾? Does that even exist?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Hagrid.

"What the? Where did he go?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. Anyway, we should find the platform. Let's look around." Harry said as he

pushed his kart.

5 minutes later…

"This is frustrating." Gohan groaned as Harry talked to a conductor.

"He didn't know a thing." Harry said as he walked back.

"Whole station is full of muggles." A red-haired woman was saying as she walked past them with several red-haired children

"Muggles?" Gohan and Harry looked at each other, and then followed them to a pillar.

"Percy first." She said. Then, a boy with curly hair rushed through the pillar.

"Wow." Harry and Gohan said at the same time.

One by one, the boys went through the pillar, until Gohan, Harry, and a little red-haired boy were the only ones left.

"I'll ask." Gohan said as he walked up to the woman.

"Pardon me, ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get onto the platform?" Gohan asked the lady.

"Of course. Take a little bit of a running start. It's simple." She answered.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he backed up.

"Good luck." The little girl said.

Then, Gohan ran at the pillar! He passed through it and stopped himself.

"Wow!" Gohan gaped as he stared at the train. Then, Harry came in behind him.

"Wow." Harry gasped.

"Already said it. C'mon, lets get on the train." Gohan said.

The Train Station…

"Good luck Ron!" the little girl waved as he went through the pillar.

"You'll go next year, dear. Let's head home." The lady said.

Then…

"Damn it! We just missed him!" a green man groaned as he ran up to the pillar.

"It's your fault this time." A man with spiked black hair smirked as he walked up.

"We would have gotten to him in Diagon Alley if you hadn't gotten in that fight in Knockturn Alley." Piccolo countered.

"HEY! He called me a midget. He was asking for it." Vegeta responded.

"You didn't have to break his arms and wand." Piccolo muttered.

"Excuse me, who are you gentleman looking for?" the lady managed to ask.

"Oh, sorry. Have you seen a boy with spiky black hair? He's eleven." Piccolo asked.

"He just went through the pillar. If you hurry, you can catch him." She answered.

"Thanks." Piccolo said as he ran through the pillar. Then, Vegeta followed him, muttering things that no one should ever hear.

But…

"OH, COME ON!" Vegeta roared as he pulled at his hair.

"Okay. We have two options at this point." Piccolo said as he looked at the empty station.

"Is going back home one of them?" Vegeta asked.

"Let me see… Chi-Chi and Bulma said that if we didn't deliver their gifts and the other item to Gohan, you wouldn't get any food for a year, and we both would get a date with… Mr. Frying Pan." Piccolo and Vegeta shivered.

"So, what do you propose?" Vegeta grumbled.

"We can either try to catch the train, or go on ahead to Hogwarts. Your call." Piccolo answered.

"Let's follow the train to Hogwarts. That way, we know where to go so we don't take so long if we ever have to do this again." Vegeta answered, and then he flew out the opening, with Piccolo behind him.

Hogwarts Express…

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked Harry and Gohan, who were looking out the window.

"Go right ahead." Gohan answered as Ron took a seat.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way." Ron introduced himself.

"I'm Gohan Son, and he's Harry Potter." Gohan said as he pointed at Harry.

Ron's eyes widened.

"So, it's true then! I mean, do you have that… umm…?" Ron began to ask.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The scar." Ron whispered.

"Oh." Harry smiled and pulled up his hair, revealing the scar.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" an old lady asked as she pushed a cart filled with different treats and candies.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Ron said as he held up a sandwich.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said as he pulled out some gold coins from his pocket.

"Yum! I'm starving!" Gohan said happily.

"Oh no. You are NOT going to gobble this all up like before. Are we clear?" Harry ordered.

"Fine." Gohan mumbled.

10 minutes later…

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint. And there's also spinach, liver, and trait(forgive me for misspelling)." Ron said, causing Gohan to look at his box and put it down slowly.

"These aren't real, are they?" Harry asked as he looked at a box labeled "Chocolate Frogs".

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each box has one." Ron explained as Harry opened the box.

"Ribbit!" the frog said as it hopped onto the window.

"Don't let it get away!" Gohan said with a mouthful of liquorish tails.

Then, it jumped out the window!

"That's rotten luck." Ron sighed.

"What a waste of good food." Gohan said sadly.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry said with surprise as he looked at the card.

"I've got about six of him." Ron said.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry gasped with surprise.

"Of course. You don't expect him to lie around all day, do you?" Ron asked.

Then…

BOOM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked with shock.

"I don't know. Did we hit something?" Harry asked.

"No, we would have felt something. Probably just a meteorite or something." Gohan said as he ate a box of taffy balls.

Elsewhere…

"Gak! What the hell was that?" Vegeta groaned as he climbed out of the crater caused by his impact.

"It looked like a brown frog flew into your face." Piccolo smirked.

"Why the hell would a frog fly into my face?" Vegeta growled as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"Maybe it's Captain Ginyu, trying to steal your body." Piccolo grinned.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled as he flew off the ground.

"You set yourself up for that one." Piccolo muttered as he flew afther the pissed off prince

Back to Gohan…

"This is Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Tad bit." Gohan answered.

"Fred told me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Gohan and Harry said in excitement.

"Okay. Sunshine, da." Ron began to say, and then a girl walked in.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asked.

"Sorry, no." Gohan answered.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione said to Ron.

Ron cleared his throat as he raised his wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, bottommellow. Turn the stupid fat rat yellow." Ron chanted. A bight light occurred, but the rat didn't change a bit.

"Are you sure that's a real spell. It's not very good, is it? Of course, I've tried a few simple ones myself." She said as she sat in front of Harry and pointed her wand at his face.

"For example. Occulus reparo." She said. Then, the tape flew off Harry's glasses and burned up, leaving a perfect pair of glasses.

"That's better, isn't it?" she asked as Harry took off his glasses to gape at them.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she said with surprise.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And, you two are?" she asked.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I'm Gohan Son." Gohan introduced himself.

"Pleasure. You better change into your robes, we're almost there." she said, and then she walked out the door.

Later…

"First years, follow me!" Hagrid yelled as the train came to a stop and the students climbed out.

"Good to see you again, Hagrid." Gohan smiled.

"Whoa." Ron gaped as he stared at Hagrid.

"Follow me to the boats." Hagrid ordered as he walked off.

Looking at each other, Harry, Gohan, and the other first years followed him.

**Well, this isn't Vegeta's best day. What will happen next?**


	5. The Sorting and Dropoff

**Hey, review more!**

Chapter 5

After a few minutes, they reached a group of boats.

"Well, don't be shy, get in!" Hagrid said as other students got into the boats.

"I hope my dad wasn't the seasick kind." Gohan joked as he got into a boat with Ron and Harry.

After rowing for a few minutes, a giant castle came into view.

"Incredible!" Gohan said with awe as he looked at the castle.

"I agree with you." Harry added.

Later…

"Welcome to Hogwarts." An old lady said as she stood in front of the first years.

"In a few moments, you will walk through these doors, and join your classmates, but first, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and rule-breaking will cause you to lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." She continued.

"Troopa!" a pudgy boy yelled as he picked up a frog. Nervously, he walked back into the group.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." She said, and then she walked off.

"So, it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A pale boy with blond hair said as he looked at Harry, causing the other kids to gasp.

"_This could be trouble."_ Gohan thought.

"This is Crab and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced as he walked in front of Harry.

"Look pal, we don't want any trouble." Gohan said.

"And who might you be?" Draco asked as he looked at Gohan.

"The name's Gohan Son." Gohan answered.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment, then turned back to normal. Then, he smiled.

"Well, Well. It seems that the son of Goku has also come to Hogwarts." Draco smirked, resulting in even more gasps.

"You'll both see that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." Draco smiled as he extended his hand.

"I can tell the right from the wrong by myself, thanks." Harry said.

"Same here." Gohan added.

Before Draco could say a word, the old lady walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She said.

They followed her into a hall with 4 big tables, each filled with kids. The ceiling had floating candles and looked like the night sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione explained.

"Did you have to spoil that?" Gohan groaned.

"Gather around here please." McGonagall ordered as she reached the head of the room.

Once all the first years had reached the front of the room, the room went silent.

"Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said, and then Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Dumbledore said, and then he sat down.

"When I call your name, I will put the sorting hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your house. First, Hermione Granger." She said.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Okay, relax." She whispered as she walked up.

"Mental, that one." Ron whispered to Gohan, who smiled.

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Happily, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Slightly nervous, Draco sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

"Am I the only one who noticed that the hat barely touched his head?" Gohan asked Harry, who nodded.

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered.

"Videl Satan!"

The room went silent as she sat on the stool.

"I remember her. Her father defeated Cell!" Ron whispered as the hat was put on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Happily, Videl sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah!" Harry groaned as he rubbed his scar.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Harry answered.

Gohan looked where Harry was looking and saw a man with long black hair staring at Harry.

"_Odd. He has Vegeta's glare."_ Gohan thought.

**Speaking of the saiyan prince…**

"Finally, we made it!" Vegeta laughed as he landed on the grounds.

"Vegeta, I wouldn't get cocky. Let's give Gohan his gifts before something else happens." Piccolo said as he walked towards the castle.

"Hang on. Hey Dende, try and get me now!" Vegeta laughed.

"Ummmm, Vegeta?" Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw where Vegeta was standing..

"Namek, quiet!" Vegeta barked.

"_This is going to hurt just to watch."_ Piccolo thought as he watched the Whomping Willow lean back.

"I am the handsomest, smartest, and coolest saiyan around! Let's see the spawn of Kakarot surpass me now!" Vegeta boasted.

Then…

BOOM!

The willow bashed Vegeta with one of its branches!

"YYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Vegeta roared as he was sent flying. Then, he smashed face first into the ground!

Hogwarts…

"Did you hear something?" Ron whispered to Gohan as the hat was put on Harry's head.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like someone was screaming." Ron answered.

"That's silly. Everyone's here. Plus, we're all screaming every time someone gets placed." Gohan said.

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Back to Vegeta…

"I tried to warn you." Piccolo said as Vegeta got up.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled as he stomped towards the castle.

Back to Gohan again…

"Gohan Son!"

Nervously, Gohan sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. (Please note, bold = hat, normal= Gohan)

"**Well, you are certainly an odd being, aren't you? Half saiyan**. What? How do you know that?** I can read your mind, idiot. If you were like that prince Vegeta, you would definitely be perfect for Slytherin. But, seeing as how your heart is pure, and you saved the world from Cell, you would definitely be a"**

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Happily, Gohan sat down next to Harry.

After the sortings…

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Then, food appeared on the table!

"FOOD!" Gohan roared.

"Ron, there's something about Gohan's appetite I should warn you about." Harry began to say.

But then…

Chomp! Smurf! Gobble! Gohan started eating like a maniac, causing everyone at the table to stare at him.

"Gohan… how can you eat like that?" Videl finally managed to ask.

"Huh? Oh, I have a big appetite. Runs in the family." Gohan explained.

Just as he reached for another drumstick, a head popped through the table!

"What the?" Gohan gasped.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas. How was your summer?" Percy asked calmly.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." The ghost groaned.

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said with surprise.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." The ghost said.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Gohan asked.

"Like this." The ghost said as he flipped his head.

"Yuck!" Gohan groaned.

Then…

BOOM!

The Great Hall doors flew open, and everyone whirled to see…

"Vegeta!" Gohan whimpered as the furious prince stormed in with Piccolo behind him.

"You know them?" Harry whispered.

"They're friends of my dad. Vegeta looks really pissed off." Gohan whispered.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat.

"Sorry, Dumbledore. We have been trying to deliver a few things for someone. Also, we came to bring you this, just like you asked." Piccolo said as he handed a small bag to Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as he put the bag in his pocket.

"Ummm, Gohan? Vegeta is heading this way." Harry whispered.

"Ummmmm… Hi, Vegeta." Gohan weakly smiled.

"This is from my IDIOT wife and your RETARTED mother!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled several capsules from his pockets and threw them at Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he put them in his pocket.

"Eeep!" Gohan gasped as Vegeta grabbed his collar.

"I have been insulted, degraded, and smacked around like a rag doll, just to give you these gifts from the women. You're lucky that I don't snap your neck." Vegeta growled. Then, he dropped Gohan and stormed out of the door, yelling curse language the whole way.

"Don't mind him, Gohan. He had a bad day." Piccolo said as he walked up to Gohan.

"You're not going to stay?" Gohan asked sadly

"Sorry. By the way, Goku's will was read today." Piccolo said, causing gasps at the table.

"And?" Gohan asked.

"He left everything to you." Piccolo answered.

"Is that what's in the capsules?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. By the way, Dumbledore told me that he wants to talk to you after the feast." Piccolo added.

"Okay!" Gohan said.

"Bye, kid. Have fun here." Piccolo smiled as he walked out the door.

"Thanks guys." Gohan smiled, and then he started wolfing down food again.

"All that, and he keeps eating like nothing happened." Ron smiled as the hall went back to eating and talking.

Meanwhile, Videl was looking at Gohan.

"_Those friend of yours looked familiar, Gohan. What are you hiding?"_ Videl wondered.

**Cool, huh? Keep reading, and check out Vegeta's Anniversary!**


	6. First Classes

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 6

"This is Dumbledore's office. Come back to the dormitories when you're done." McGonagall said as the stairs rotated.

"Thanks professor." Gohan said, and then he climbed the stairs.

"Hello Gohan." Dumbledore smiled as Gohan stood before him.

"I'm really sorry about Piccolo and Vegeta. I didn't know that they were trying to find me." Gohan rubbed his head nervously.

"No problem. I needed something from them anyway. Anyway, I called you up here to discuss your training." Dumbledore said.

"So, where can I train?" Gohan asked.

"You can train in the Forbidden Forest. Especially during the full moon, hence the tail. But, if you get caught, I'll have to punish you." Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you for the tail, by the way." Gohan smiled.

"Of course. I'll take you to the dormitories." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

15 minutes later…

"Cabbage Draconus." Dumbledore said to the portrait, which then opened.

"Ah Gohan, there you are. Good evening, professor." Percy said as he walked up.

"Percy, can you show Gohan where his bed is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly." Percy answered.

"This is the common room. The boy's dormitories are on the left while the girl's are on the right." Percy explained as they reached the common room.

"Thanks, Percy." Gohan said as he started to walk to the dormitory.

"Hey Gohan!" Ron said as Gohan entered the dormitory.

"That's your bed." Harry said as he pointed at an empty bed.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm sorry about Vegeta. He's always like that." Gohan and the other laughed.

"So, where are your suitcases?" Ron asked.

"Right here." Gohan tossed his capsules. Then, a giant poof occurred, and his bags appeared.

"What are those?" Harry asked with shock.

"They're capsules. My friend Bulma invented them. You can seal any object in them, and open it somewhere else." Gohan explained.

"I've heard of those. Dad found those during a raid!" Ron said.

"Raid?" Gohan asked.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office." Ron explained.

"Anyway, I have a feeling this is going to be a good year." Harry said as he looked out the window.

"Hey Ron, when is the next full moon?" Gohan asked. (In my version, there wasn't a full moon the night when Gohan went to Hogwarts, otherwise he might have transformed on the boat trip).

"Ummmm, in a week. Why?" Ron asked.

"No reason. Man, this is comfortable." Gohan sighed as he plopped on the bed. Then, he was out cold.

The Next Day…

"Crud, we're late!" Gohan groaned as he ran with Rona and Harry.

"You just had to keep eating, didn't you?" Harry groaned.

"Well, at least we made it. Can you believe what McGonagall would have done if we were late?" Ron asked as they ran into the classroom.

But then, the cat jumped off the table and transformed into Professor McGonagall!

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Thank you. Perhaps if I could transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, the others could be on time." McGonagall said.

"We got lost." Gohan said.

"Perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said.

"_What's Gohan thinking about?"_ Videl wondered as Gohan and the others sat down.

"_Transfiguration? This reminds me of when Vegeta turned into a great ape."_ Gohan thought.

Later…

Gohan was talking to Harry in potion when Snape walked in, making the room go silent.

"There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in my class. I don't expect many of you to appreciate the art of potion making. For those select few, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, boggle the senses, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape stated, before noticing Harry writing.

"Then again, some of you may have come to Hogwarts with abilities so great that you don't even pay attention!" Snape stated.

BONK!

"Ow!" Harry groaned as he rubbed his head.

"He's talking to you!" Gohan mouthed as Snape walked up.

He then proceeded to ask Harry several questions that only Gohan and Hermione knew.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything." Snape smirked, causing Draco to smile.

Later…

"What's Shamus trying to do to that cup?" Gohan asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. You know, he actually managed to brew tea the other day before" Ron began to say, before…

BOOM! The contents of the cup exploded into Shamus's face.

Everyone started laughing, until they looked at Gohan and turned pale.

"What?" Gohan asked, who was still laughing.

"Your hairs on fire!" Harry yelled.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Gohan yelled as he ran in circles, causing the Slytherins to howl in laughter.

Quickly, Ron grabbed his cup and dunked it over Gohan's head.

"Thanks." Gohan said as the water dropped of his smoking head.

Later…

"Good afternoon class." Madam Hooch said as she walked on the field.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." The class responded.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Please mount your brooms. Then, when I blow the whistle, kick off the ground and hover in the air for a moment. Then, land." She said, and then she blew the whistle.

Suddenly, Neville's broom flew up! He got sent on a wild ride that resulted in him getting a broken wrist!

"If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say quidditch." She said as she walked to the infirmary with Neville.

"Maybe if she had given him this to squeeze, he would have remembered to fallen on his fat ass." Draco laughed as he held Neville's rememberal.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco said as he got on his broom.

"How about on the roof? What's the matter, Potter, a bit out of your reach?" Draco smirked.

Frowning, Harry got on his broom and flew up to Malfoy.

Then Draco threw it! Hary after the ball, but thenn…

Gohan leaped up and caught the ball!

"What the?" Videl gasped as Gohan landed back on the gorund.

"Nice flying, Harry." Gohan grinned as the others ran up cheering.

"Harry Potter! Gohan Son! Come with me please." McGonagall said as she walked up.

Looking at each other, they followed her.

"Why am I being taken along?" Gohan asked.

"Professor Quirll, could I borrow Wood for a moment please?" she asked.

"Course." He answered.

"Gohan, Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker and player!" she said with excitement.

**Wow, didn't see that coming. Review!**


	7. Halloween Chaos!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

"I can't believe that you two made the house team!" Ron said with admiration.

"Good work, guys. Wood just told us!" Fred and George said as they walked up.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you guys don't get blooded up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, quidditch." Fred said.

"Gohan." A voice said, causing everyone to turn.

"Piccolo!" he said with surprise.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ummm, okay. I'll meet you guys in the common room." Gohan said as he walked off with Piccolo.

"Call me crazy, but that guy looks familiar." Videl said as she watched Gohan walk off with Piccolo.

"From where, Videl?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Videl said.

The Forbidden Forest…

"So this is where you've been training?" Piccolo asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. So, here to talk about me making the house team?" Gohan grinned.

"I wanted to know if you're going to transform tonight, on Halloween." Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to try my best to control it, but it might get ugly." Gohan answered.

"Yeah. Me and Vegeta are going to be here to make you don't trash the school." Piccolo said.

"I thought Vegeta swore he would never come back." Gohan grinned.

"Bulma told him that he would spend the year on the couch and would get the frying pan if he didn't help me." Piccolo smiled.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled.

"I noticed that you're friends with Harry Potter and Videl Satan." Piccolo added.

"So?" Gohan asked.

"I was wondering if you're ever going to mention your past to your friends." Piccolo asked.

"Look, when the time is right, I'll tell them." Gohan said.

Later…

"Hey guys, what happened to you?" Gohan asked as he walked into the common room.

"We almost got killed by a three headed dog!" Ron groaned.

"Once again, did you guys notice the trapdoor it was standing on? It's guarding something." Hermione said.

"Who knows? I'll ask Piccolo." Gohan said.

Halloween Night…

"Hey guys, where's Gohan? He never misses dinner." Ron asked as he ate a candy apple.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling well." Harry said.

"That's weird. Athletes don't get sick very often." Videl said.

Then…

!

"What… was… that?" Ron asked with fear.

Then, everyone started screaming.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Everyone, please do not panic. Now, prefects will escort their houses back to their dormitories." Dumbledore ordered.

"What creature could make that roar?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." She whispered ( In my version, Ron didn't insult Hermione.)

Once they reached the dormitories, everyone rushed to the window.

"There!" Ron pointed in the distance at a figure shooting white beams.

Outside…

"So Namek, remind me why we're here again." Vegeta groaned as he watched Ape-Gohan roar again.

"We keep him away from the school, if he comes near it." Piccolo explained again.

"Right." Vegeta muttered.

The common room…

"It's coming this way!" Harry yelled as the ape looked towards the school.

"Vegeta, before we stop Gohan from ripping this school apart, can the Great Ape transformation do anything else besides shoot beams and rip things apart?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, there was this one time that I saw Nappa as a Great Ape do something odd." Vegeta said after he thought for a moment.

"What?" Piccolo asked, interested.

Then, Gohan leaped and landed in front of Gryffindor Tower!

"That." Vegeta groaned.

"IT'S A GIANT APE!" Everyone screamed in horror.

"Damn it! Gohan and Dumbledore are going to be furious." Piccolo groaned as they flew towards the tower.

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!

The ape roared at the terrified students, and then it smashed the tower next to Gryffindor Tower with a swing of its arm.

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

"What?" Piccolo and Vegeta gaped as Videl yelled at the ape.

"Back off, you idiot, before I have to do to you what my father did to Cell." Videl growled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" everyone yelled.

Then, the ape grabbed Videl!

"Damn it! This just gets worse and worse." Piccolo groaned as the ape roared.

"Hey! Let me go, you big jerk!" Videl yelled.

Then…

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Then, the ape roared in pain as the attack smashed into its back, causing it to drop Videl.

"NO!" everyone cried out in shock.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he caught Videl.

"Percy, get everyone out of here. We'll handle this beast." Piccolo said as Vegeta dropped Videl onto the tower.

"Ummm… thanks." Videl said as she looked at Vegeta.

"Shut up and leave." Vegeta growled.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Harry asked as everyone else cleared out.

"He's fine. He's with Dumbledore." Piccolo answered as the ape roared again.

"So Vegeta, should we cut off his tail or destroy the moon?" Piccolo asked.

"Stand aside." Vegeta said as he powered up.

Then…

FINAL FLASH! Vegeta roared as he fired at the moon.

BOOM!

A blinding flash erupted in the sky.

"Look! They blew up the moon!" Hermione pointed.

"What's happening to the ape?" Ron pointed.

The ape was standing still, and then it began to shrink.

"Vegeta, we can't let them see the ape turn into Gohan." Piccolo said with worry.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed his palm at the ape, sending it flying into the distance, until it vanished and a star flashed.

"Umm Vegeta, how are we going to find Gohan when he wakes up?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't think of that." Vegeta grinned.

Meanwhile, the ape smashed several feet before coming to a stop. Then, a young boy could be seen sleeping in the crater.

Later…

"Look Dumbledore, we didn't think that he would leap in front of the tower." Piccolo said as Vegeta leaned against a wall, smirking.

"Do you have any idea where Gohan is?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. But, we should be able to find him in the morning." Piccolo said.

Meanwhile…

"Gohan, my old friend. It's good to see you again." A shadow said as it looked at Gohan sleeping. Then, it sat on the ground.

"You'll know who I am in the morning. Until then, enjoy your rest." The figure said.

**Who is this mysterious person? Review!**


	8. The Game Begins!

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnn. Man, what happened?" Gohan groaned as he got up.

"Hello, Gohan." A voice said behind him.

He whirled around to see…

"Android 16!" he said with surprise.

"Hello Gohan, it's good to see you again." He smiled.

"We thought you didn't get revived!" Gohan said with happiness in his voice.

"Ha. I awoke at the Cell Games. After exploring the Earth, I arrived at your home to give you my thanks. But, your mother told me that you had come here." Android 16 explained.

"Wait, Hogwarts has a special magic that keeps most technology from working. How are you functioning?" Gohan asked with confusion.

"Dende. He cast a charm on me before I came here. I was flying in when you landed here. So, I decided to wait for you to wake up." Android 16 explained.

"Landed?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta sent you flying after Piccolo destroyed the moon. It was the only way to keep your classmates from seeing you transform. You had already attacked Gryffindor Tower, they were forced to attack you." Android 16 went on to tell Gohan of the previous night's effects.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, we need to get you back to Hogwarts. Piccolo and Dumbledore must be worried about you." Android 16 said.

"Right." Gohan said as he flew into the air followed by 16.

10 minutes later…

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Android 16." Gohan said as Hogwarts came into view.

"We must get you changed. Everyone saw you in your armor while you were in your ape state." Android 16 said.

"Ok. I can say that you are my robot." Gohan said as they flew to Gryffindor Tower.

"My scanners detect no people inside the tower." 16 said.

"Good." Gohan said as he flew through the window.

"So, this your habitation?" 16 asked as Gohan took off the saiyan armor.

"Yeah. My friend Harry… oh my god, the quidditch match is today! I need to put my gear on!" Gohan said as he rushed off.

The Great Hall…

"Harry, you need to eat something." Ron said.

"Sorry. I guess that ape last night really terrified me." Harry said as he poked his food.

"You weren't the one that it grabbed." Videl joked.

"Still, did you notice what happened when those men destroyed the moon? Or what it was wearing" Hermione asked.

"No, I was trying to avoid being killed by it." Ron protested.

"The ape began to change, and it was wearing an odd kind of armor. They didn't blast the ape away to protect us, they blasted the ape away so we couldn't see who it was transforming into. " Hermione said.

"Are you suggesting that the ape is someone in this room?" Ron asked with surprise.

"I think it's Gohan." Videl immediately said, causing everyone to look at her with surprise.

"How can you say that? He's our friend!" Harry asked.

"I know, but think about it. Where was he when that thing attacked the school? Why was it his friends happened to be there that night?" Videl asked as the others lowered their heads in disbelief.

Then…

"Hey guys, I didn't miss breakfast, did I?" Gohan asked as he ran in and started eating.

"And where were you last night?" Videl asked as she sat next to him, causing the others to gape.

"I got a stomach bug. Was stuck in the bathroom all night." Gohan quickly said

"You know, the school was almost destroyed last night by a gigantic ape." Harry said.

"So that was what was making all that racket last night!" Gohan said with surprise. (we know it's fake.)

"Yeah. Good thing your friends showed up. They sent that ape packing." Ron said.

"Hello Gohan." Piccolo said as he walked up.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"You thought I was going to miss your first quidditch match?" Piccolo smiled.

"Oh Piccolo, I need to show you something." Gohan said as he got up and walked out the door. Looking confused, Piccolo followed him.

5 minutes later…

"Android 16!" Piccolo said with surprise.

"Yeah. He found me after I crashed in the forest. I brought him here." Gohan explained.

"So, Dende charmed your system to work here?" Piccolo asked. Android 16 nodded.

"Well, Krillin and the others will be glad to see you." Piccolo smiled.

"Wha, Krillin's here?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Of course. Everyone else is here too. Good luck, Gohan." Piccolo said as he walked off.

Later…

"Nervous, guys?" Wood asked.

"Not really." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan, where did you get your broom from, anyway?" Harry asked as the announcer droned on.

"Oh, Bulma made me one." Gohan explained.

Then, they all flew out the door.

"Good luck, Gohan!" Krillin cheered.

"Woman, why did I have to come to this?" Vegeta groaned as he looked at the players.

BANG!

"That's why." Bulma said as Vegeta rubbed his sore head.

"Madame Hooch steps out onto the field to start the game." The announcer said.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you." She said as she released the bludger and snitch.

"The quarffle is released, and the game begins!" the announcer said.

**Well, what will happen now? Review!**


	9. An Old Rematch

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

Gohan immediately grabbed the ball and shot towards the goal. He dodged the Slytherins and bludgers, until he reached the goal. Then, he smashed the ball through the goal.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" the announcer said as everyone cheered.

One of the Slytherins tried to score a goal, but Wood blocked it. Gohan nodded at one of the players, and then shot off. He tossed the quarffle to another player back and fourth, and then he smashed it through the goal, resulting in another 10 points.

"That's my boy!" Chi-Chi cheered.

The crowd then booed when the Slytherin captain smashed a bludger at Wood's head, knocking him out.

"I changed my mind. I like this game." Vegeta smile, earning a nasty look from everyone around him as Slytherin scored 10 points.

Gohan growled as he watched two Slytherin members gang up on one of his teammates and send her crashing through the tower.

"That poor girl!" Bulma said.

"That's the way it's been for centuries." Piccolo said as Slytherin scored another 10 points.

Then, Harry took off after the snitch. But then, the broom started acting odd, and it sent Harry every direction.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Gohan yelled.

"Nothing! It's acting on it's own!" Harry yelled.

"It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom!" Hermione said as she looked through her binoculars.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she snuck off the bleachers.

"Harry, hang on!" Gohan said. Then, Harry slipped off the broom and was left hanging for dear life!

Then, Snape's cloak caught on fire in the stands. At that moment, Harry's broom went back to normal. He got back on the broom and shot after the snitch. He caught up to the Slytherin seeker, and they went into a nosedive after the snitch. But, the Slytherin seeker pulled up.

"What the heck?" Tien said as Harry stood up on the broom and reached for the snitch.

Then, he tumbled forward. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Looks like he's going to be sick!" Bulma said as they looked at Harry.

"That's not it." Piccolo said with a smile.

Then, Harry spit the snitch out.

"Harry Potter receives 150 points!" the announcer said.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch yelled, resulting in massive cheering.

"Alright Harry!" Gohan cheered.

"They did it!" Chi-Chi and Bulma hugged each other.

Later…

"Hey guys!" Gohan waved as he walked up to the Z-Fighters.

"We're so proud of you!" Chi-Chi said as she hugged Gohan.

"Gowan!" Baby Trunks waved.

"It appears that my broom was a success." Bulma smiled.

"Is there anything that you can't build, woman?" Vegeta smirked.

"Hey Chi-Chi, are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine. Must be something I ate." Chi-Chi said as she wiped her forehead.

"Boy, I want a fight." Vegeta spoke up.

"What? Here? But" Gohan began to say.

"There's no sense in hiding your energy abilities. Your friends saw us use energy attacks to fight you." Vegeta made sure no one else was around when he said that.

"Us too. It's been too long, Gohan." Tien said.

"Let's put on a good show." Yamcha grinned as they followed Gohan out to the courtyard.

"So, it's all of you against me, huh?" Gohan smiled as he looked at the men standing around him.

"Remember, brat. No super saiyan." Vegeta smiled.

"I'm so nice, I'll give you all the first move." Gohan smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked as he walked up with the others behind him.

"My cocky husband challenged Gohan to a fight, and the others joined in." Bulma explained.

"Videl, you should help him!" Ron said to Videl.

"Trust me, my son can take care of himself. This will be a good show." Chi-Chi smiled.

"My scanners tell me that Gohan is the strongest of all of them." Android 16 said.

"Begin, boys!" Bulma yelled.

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien yelled.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha yelled.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled.

The blasts all collided in a humongous explosion!

"GOHAN!" Harry cried out.

"I'm up here! Bllleeeeaaaahhhhh!" Gohan stuck his tongue at Vegeta and did the butt dance as he hovered in the air.

"So immature. He got that from Goku." Chi-Chi said as she looked at the fight.

"STOP THAT, YOU STUPID BRAT!" Vegeta roared.

"I'm sorry, Prince of Babies." Gohan laughed, causing Bulma to snicker.

"THAT DOES IT! WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" Vegeta roared as he shot straight at Gohan.

"Vegeta, don't you see that he's blinding you with rage? This is exactly what happened before." Piccolo said as he grabbed the saiyan's shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm thanking you, Namek." Vegeta growled.

"You're ours! Krillin yelled as he and Tien appeared behind Gohan.

"Wha?" Gohan whirled around to get a Tri-Beam and Kamehameha attack in the face, sending him right into the ground in a giant explosion.

"GOHAN!" Harry and the others gaped.

"Ha Ha! We got him!" Krillin high-fived Tien.

"Did you now?"

Krillin and Tien whirled around just in time to get kicked in the stomach, sending them flying to the ground.

"SPIRIT BALL!" Yamcha yelled, as he threw the orange ball at Gohan.

"Hey, a ball!" Gohan smiled as he kicked the ball right back at Yamcha.

"Oh no." Yamcha groaned as the ball smashed right into his chest, sending him flying.

"Great. What do we do now, Namek?" Vegeta asked.

"Follow my lead." Piccolo said as he shot into the air with Vegeta right behind him.

Then, they vanished.

"What? Where did they go?" Hermione asked.

"They are attempting to flank Gohan." Android 16 said as he watched the fight.

Then…

BOOM!

Gohan's raised arms blocked Vegeta's punch and Piccolo's kick. He then sent them crashing to the ground with two energy blasts.

"Damn… it." Vegeta groaned as he weakly stood up.

"We need to end it now." Piccolo said.

"Boy, block this!" Vegeta roared as he put his arms to the side.

"They are charging their ultimate attacks. This will end it." Android 16 said as he observed the battle.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared.

"LIGHT GERNADE!" Piccolo yelled.

"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!" Yamcha yelled.

"NEO-TRI BEAM!" Tien yelled.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan smiled as he watched all the attacks fly straight at him. Then, he put his hands behind his back.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" Gohan said as a blue light formed in his hands.

"The showstopper." Bulma grinned.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared as the light left his hands and collided with the attacks heading for him.

"No bloody way!" Ron gaped as the beams struggled against each other. Then, the blue beam began to gain ground, bit by bit.

"Go Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered, while Videl and the others gaped.

"No No No NO!" Krillin groaned as the beam pushed all their attacks back. Then…

BOOM! The beam smashed into all of them, sending them flying!

"Alright, Gohan!" Bulma and Chi-Chi cheered while Android 16 smiled.

"Ouch… that smarted." Krillin weakly smiled as he laid on the ground.

"I'll beat him yet." Vegeta groaned in pain as the teachers ran up.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked as she and the other teachers stared at the rubble and groaning men.

"I'm sorry. My husband wanted to fight Gohan, and the others joined him. I'll pay for the damages." Bulma said.

"There is no need. I saw this plenty while Goku was here." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand, instantly repairing the damaged courtyard.

"Woman, a sensu bean!" Vegeta groaned.

"What a crybaby." Bulma muttered as she grabbed a bag and walked towards the defeated men. Once they ate the beans, they were back on their feet.

"Good job, boy. I'll beat you yet." Vegeta said to Gohan.

"Impressed?" Gohan asked Harry.

"That was awesome. You might be better than Videl!" Ron said.

"Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" Bulma yelled, causing Gohan and the others to whirl around.

"I don't know. I feel…" Chi-Chi said, and then she fainted.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled as everyone gaped.

"Get Madame Pompry at once!" Dumbledore told Snape.

Nodding, he rushed toward the infirmary.

"Mom, get up!" Gohan said as he held her hand.

"**What happened to Chi-Chi? Keep reading!"**


	10. I'm a What?

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

"God, I hope Chi-Chi is ok." Bulma said as they stood outside the infirmary.

"Don't worry Bulma. She'll be alright." Yamcha said as Piccolo talked to Gohan.

"They're going to start trying to find information, Gohan." Piccolo said to Gohan.

"I know. I better start getting my story straight." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Gohan!" everybody whirled to see Harry and the others run up.

"Is your mother alright?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know. They haven't said anything yet." Gohan sighed sadly.

"Your mother is a tough woman, Gohan." Piccolo said as he walked up.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan hugged the namek, causing him to go red.

Then, Madame Pompry walked out of the infirmary, causing everyone to whirl around.

"Is she alright?" Bulma asked.

"She's fine. Also, I found something while running a test." She said.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"She's pregnant." Madame Pompry said, causing everyone to gape in shock.

PLOP!

Everybody turned to see Gohan out cold on the ground.

Later…

"Groan… What happened?" Gohan asked as he woke up in his own bed.

"You fainted when you heard your mom was pregnant." Ron answered.

"Isn't it wonderful, sweetie? You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged Gohan.

Meanwhile

"I need to talk to you four." Piccolo said as he pointed at Harry and the others wile Gohan was talking to Chi-Chi and the others.

"What is it?" Harry asked once they were in the common room.

"You're interfering in things that shouldn't be interfered with." Piccolo stated.

"That was an accident!" Videl protested.

"You could have been killed. Do not go back there again. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore, myself, and Nicholas Flamel." Piccolo stopped when he realized his mistake, causing the four kids to look at each other with surprise.

Piccolo turned and walked back into the dormitory, muttering under his breath.

Later…

"See you at Christmas, Gohan!" Bulma waved as the plane took off.

"Good luck, guys!" Gohan waved until the plane dropped out of view.

"I'm surprised you stayed." Gohan said to Android 16, who was leaning against the castle wall.

"I have no reason to return with the others. I wish to observe this institution." 16 said as they walked back into the castle.

"To think your original mission was to kill my dad." Gohan laughed as they walked through a hallway.

"Everyone has a choice, Gohan." 16 said.

The months passed, and Christmas arrived.

"It was nice of you to help me with the tree." Hagrid said as Gohan carried the giant tree.

"No problem, Hagrid." Goham smiled.

"So, how is that android doing?" Hagrid asked.

"Everyone thinks he's my robot. He's friendly, and he even helps out the teachers. Even Snape likes him. Which is weird." Gohan said.

"Good to hear." Hagrid waved as Gohan walked off.

"Are you ready to go?" Android 16 asked as Gohan packed the last of his things.

"Yep!" Gohan smiled. Then, they walked into the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron playing wizard chess.

"Hey guys!" Gohan waved.

"So, you're going home for the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. So, what are you guys going to do?" Gohan asked.

"Harry's going to look up Nicholas Flamel." Ron smiled.

"I believe Piccolo specifically told you not to look into that matter." Android 16 said.

"I still can't believe you built this guy. I swear he looks like a person." Ron said as he looked at the android.

"It was Bulma who did all the real work. I just made the blueprints." Gohan laughed as Hermione and Videl walked in carrying suitcases.

"So, Piccolo put you here to keep us out of trouble?" Videl asked as she looked at the android.

"No. I chose to stay here. I've seen how beautiful this world is. Also, the only other option would be to stay with Gohan's mother." 16 said.

"What's the problem with that?" Hermione asked.

"She is dangerous enough without crazed hormones. To stay there now would be suicide." 16 said, causing everyone to howl in laughter.

"By the way, Harry. Try the restricted section." Hermione whispered to Harry before they walked out.

"We need to go, Gohan." 16 said..

"Right. Bye!" Gohan waved as they headed out the door.

"You're not taking the train?" Videl asked with confusion.

"We would, but 16 doesn't want to be in the luggage compartment." Gohan pointed at 16.

"So, they're sending a jet?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"No. Bye!" Gohan waved as he and 16 took to the air, leaving Videl and the others gaping.

"Hey 16, do you have any idea where 17 is?" Gohan asked as they flew over the Forbidden Forest.

"I did not see him. However, I believe he is alive." 16 said.

"That's good. Let's head to Capsule Corp." Gohan said.

20 minutes later…

"Woman, where is that brat and android?" Vegeta asked.

"Can't you sense them, Mr. Attitude?" Bulma smirked as she changed Trunks's diaper.

Knock Knock!

"There they are." Bulma smiled as she opened the door, revealing Gohan and 16.

"Hi Bulma." Gohan smiled as she hugged him.

"Humph." Vegeta said.

"How's my mom?" Gohan asked.

"She's fine. In fact she should be getting here any minute." Bulma said.

Then…

"WHERE"S MY BABY?" Chi-Chi roared as she ran through the door.

Vegeta smiled as she grabbed Gohan and hugged him so hard that he chocked.

"So, nothing needs repairs?" Bulma asked 16.

"I'm in perfect order." 16 smiled.

"Yeah Bulma. Everyone loves him!" Gohan smiled.

"You have got to be careful, guys. If one person recognizes 16 from the Cell Games, your cover is blown." Bulma said.

"Right." Gohan nodded.

"Now, let's take your thing home so you can unpack." Chi-Chi said.

"Okay. By the way, can Vegeta give Harry and Ron their gifts?" Gohan asked.

"No." Vegeta stated.

"HELL YEAH! YOU'VE BEEN LAZY THE WHOLE YEAR! EITHER DO IT OR FACE THE COUCH!" Bulma roared at the prince.

"Fine." Vegeta growled as Gohan walked out the door.

**Well, what crazy things will happen to Vegeta now? Will Gohan's secrets be exposed? Keep reading!**


	11. Christmas Delivery!

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

"It's good to see you guys! Everyone else is in the living room" Bulma smiled as she welcomed Krillin and 18 in.

"Where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"I sent him to deliver Gohan's gifts at Hogwarts." Bulma explained.

"I still think it was a bad idea to send him alone." Piccolo said as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Gohan, what did you get Harry anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"That's a surprise." Gohan smiled.

"I wonder how Vegeta is doing." Bulma said.

Speaking of the prince…

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT AND WOMAN WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" Vegeta roared as he dodged another fire blast from the dragons that were chasing him.

Back to the party…

"Knowing Vegeta, he's probably done something stupid by now." Yamcha joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Time for presents!" Bulma smiled as she handed Gohan a box.

He unwrapped it to find…

"A capsule? What's in it?" Gohan asked.

"It's a portable gravity chamber. I thought it would be a lot better than training in the mucky forest." Bulma winked.

"Here." Piccolo handed Gohan a small package.

"My Cell Games outfit!" He said as he held up the outfit.

"Thought you might want a new one after the old one got ripped to shreds." Piccolo smiled.

Hogwarts…

"Who would send you an invisibility cloak?" Ron asked with shock as he stared at Harry holding the cloak.

"I don't know. There wasn't a name." Harry said as he looked at the card.

Then…

BOOM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like that came from the entrance!" Harry said.

"Let's go." Harry said as he stood up and ran out the door, followed by Ron.

They reached the entrance, where everyone was staring and pointing in the distance, where a white dot was growing bigger.

"Oh no." Harry groaned once they recognized the figure.

Then, he landed in front of them.

"Let me through." Percy said as he pushed through the crowd.

"Why are you here?" Ron squeaked at the furious saiyan.

Cursing under his breath, Vegeta tossed two capsules to Harry and Ron.

"That's from the brat." Vegeta growled with smoke coming from his hair.

"Ummmm, thanks?" Ron said as Percy finally made it through the crowd.

"You can't just barge in here. Now, I suggest you turn the other way and go." Percy said as he poked Vegeta in the chest.

"Percy, I wouldn't do that." Ron said weakly.

BAM!

Percy gasped, and then fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Then, he passed out.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" Vegeta roared at the terrified students. Smirking, he flew off. That was when the teachers ran up.

"Get Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore ordered.

As the crowd dispersed Ron and Harry looked at their capsules.

"What do you think Gohan gave us?" Ron asked as he looked at his capsule.

"Lets find out." Nervously, Harry clicked the button and tossed it the same way he had seen Gohan do it. Ron did the same thing.

BOOM! When the smoke cleared, two devices sat on the ground. One had a red plate and the other was green.

"What the bloody hell are these?" Ron asked with confusion as he picked up the green one.

"Here's a note." Harry said.

_Dear Harry, these devices in front of you are called scouters. They are designed to locate people. To work them, just put them on your face and click the pink button on the side. Consider it a way of making sure Filch can't catch you._

_Gohan._

"Let's try it, Ron!" Harry said with excitement

"Okay." Ron said.

Once the device was on Harry's face, he clicked the button.

The device beeped, and then focused on Ron.

"It says 1000." Harry said with confusion.

"Bloody hell Harry, yours says 5,000!" Ron said with shock.

"With this and my cloak, we can get into the library without being caught!" Harry said with excitement.

"Good idea!" Ron said with excitement.

Back to Gohan…

"Thank you for the gi, Master Roshi." Gohan said with happiness.

BAM!

Everyone whirled to see Vegeta stomp through the door.

"Vegeta, there's smoke coming from your hair." Bulma said as Trunks giggled.

"I hate dragons." Vegeta growled, causing everyone to laugh.

"At least you didn't injure anyone this time." Piccolo smirked.

"Not until I reached Hogwarts, that is." Vegeta smiled, causing everyone to go pale..

"What did you do? How bad is it?" Gohan groaned.

"That tall redheaded idiot has the nerve to tell **me** to get off the grounds, and then poke me in the chest? He deserved a punch in the stomach." Vegeta smiled.

"Damn it, that was Percy! I'm never going to hear the end of this!" Gohan groaned.

Later…

"I need to talk to you, Gohan. In private." Piccolo said.

"Okay." Gohan said nervously.

He then followed Piccolo into a small room.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"It is time that I told you what is happening at Hogwarts. Before I begin, you must promise not to tell Harry or the others what I'm about to tell you." Piccolo said.

Sighing, Gohan nodded.

"You know how the Dragonballs can grant immortality, correct?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"Well, there is another way to gain immortality." Piccolo said, causing Gohan's eyes to widen.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is an item called the Sorcerer's Stone that can be used to make the Elixir of Life. If you drink it on a regular basis, you never die. There is only one in existence. It was made by Nicholas Flamel, who is even older than Kami was when I fused with him." Piccolo explained

**Note: Hermione stated Flamel was over 600 years old in the movie. Master Roshi stated Piccolo attacked the Earth 300 years ago. So, Flamel is twice Kami's age.**

"Wow!" Gohan said with surprise.

"Yes. Dumbledore learned that a certain wizard was trying to get the stone to be restored, so he had it brought it to Hogwarts." Piccolo continued.

"What kind of protection, and who?" Gohan asked.

"Each teacher has his or her own defense. We even added one of our own. Also, who do you think would want that stone?" Piccolo asked.

"Voldemort." Gohan said.

"Correct. Now, he may not be as powerful as Cell or Frieza, but he is very dangerous. Protect Harry." Piccolo ordered.

"I will." Gohan said.

Eventually, the holidays come to an end, and everyone headed back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks for the scouters. They helped a lot." Harry said as Gohan unpacked.

"You're welcome. Now, then, let's eat." Gohan smiled as he walked out of the room.

When everyone was gone…

Gohan's bag started wiggling, and then a odd looking frog hopped out.

"Ribbit ribbit rib ribbi ribbit!( At last, that was hell! But, I need to find a good body to get my revenge.) the frog said, and then it hopped out the door.


	12. An Old Foe Returns

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

"I'll never get used to seeing him eat." Ron sweat dropped as he looked at Gohan eat.

"I know what you mean." Videl added.

"Hey Ron, I'm awfully sorry about Percy. Vegeta has a bit of a temper." Gohan said.

"What is Gohan talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ron told Videl and Hermione about Vegeta's visit.

"I feel sorry for Percy." Hermione sighed once Ron finished.

"I should have been there. I could have given Vegeta a good beating." Videl said as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"Anyway… Harry, did you find anything on Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked, causing Gohan to choke.

"_Odd. Why did he react to that name?"_ Videl wondered as a panicked Ron gave Gohan the Heimlich maneuver.

"Thanks." Gohan said to Ron.

"Thanks for these scouters, Gohan." Ron said as he put the device on his face.

"What are those devices?" Hermione asked with interest.

"It's a scouter. It's designed to locate people by their life force." Gohan explained.

"Life force?" Hermione asked.

"It exists in everyone. It varies per person. The scouters locates these levels and tells you where they are and how strong they are." Gohan explained.

"Yeah. Ron's was 1000, and mine was 5,000." Harry said.

"That's impressive. It must come from your magic." Gohan said.

"Hah! Try me." Videl smiled.

"Okay." Harry said, and then he turned it on.

"Yours is 3500." He said.

"And me?" Hermione asked.

"4500." Ron said.

"So, that makes Harry the strongest out of all of us." Gohan said.

"Wait, we haven't tried Gohan yet." Ron said as he looked at Gohan. Then, his face went pale.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"10,000!" Ron squeaked.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"I train a lot, so it mixes with my magic." Gohan explained as he stood up.

A few days later…

"He's hiding something. His power exceeds mine, even though my dad beat Cell." Videl muttered as she walked up a hall.

"Ribbit!" the sound echoed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Surprised, she looked down to see a frog at her feet.

"What the?" Videl said as she picked up the frog.

"What's a frog doing out here?" she wondered out loud.

"Ribbit ribbit!" the frog said.

"Wait… do you understand what I'm saying?" Videl asked as she looked the frog in the eye.

The frog nodded.

"That's neat. So, do you belong to somebody?" Videl asked.

The frog shook its head.

"No, huh? Well, I know a spell that can let you talk." Videl pulled her wand out and pointed it at the frog, whose eyes widened.

"Animus speakeus." Videl said, and then the frog was hit with a blue light, which covered the frog for a moment. Then, the light vanished.

"Well, why don't you say something?" Videl asked the frog.

Then, the frog smiled.

"CHANGE NOW!" it yelled as a gold light surrounded it.

"Huh?" Videl gaped with surprise.

Then, a beam flew from the frog's mouth into hers!

Then…

"At last, that frog was a living hell!" Captain Ginyu said as he smiled.

"Hey, what did you do to me?" Videl yelled out. Then, she saw her hands and screamed.

"Thank you for getting me out of that awful body. Now I can get my revenge on that idiot Gohan and Vegeta!" Captain Ginyu smiled as he picked up Videl.

"What are you talking about?" the frog squeaked.

"I used to be the leader of the most feared group of warriors in the galaxy. But then, Vegeta wiped out my team. Not only that, Gohan's idiot father trapped me in a frog's body! I got out, thanks to tricking a blue haired bimbo, but that shrimp Gohan ruined it! I've been stuck in that frog for years!" Captain Ginyu smiled.

"Who are you?" Videl squeaked.

"I am… Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu said as he struck a pose, causing Videl to sweatdrop.

"Now, how do I get you to shut up?" Ginyu said as Videl tried to hop away.

"I know… Animus shuttus!" Ginyu smiled as the blue beam hit Videl.

"Ribbit Ribbit!" Videl cried as Ginyu picked her up.

"Now then… enjoy being a frog!" Ginyu laughed as he threw Videl out the window. Then, he walked off, still laughing.

Videl landed about half a mile from the school.

"I can't believe this! I have got to warn Hermione!" Videl cried out, and then she started hopping.

Back to Ginyu…

"This body is quite a bit stronger than that blue-hair girl's. If I concentrate hard enough, I can use my attacks." Ginyu smiled as a purple ball bounced on his hands.

"Videl, there you are!"

Ginyu froze to see Gohan and the others walking towards him.

"_That brat must be friends with the girl I switched with! How convenient! I've got to be careful not to screw up this time."_ Ginyu thought as he turned around.

"Hello!" he said using his girl voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold!" Ginyu smiled.

"Anyway, lets get to Snape's class." Ron said.

"Right. C'mon Videl." Gohan said as he started walking.

"_I should learn about this magic. That little thing I used on the girl was pure luck, and I guessed."_ Ginyu thought as he followed them.

Later…

"So Gohan, do you know where Vegeta is?" Ginyu asked as they sat in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ummmm, he's at Capsule Corp. I told you that already. Why do you ask?" Gohan asked as he gobbled up another plate.

"Just wondering." Ginyu said as he ate a drumstick.

"_It's been years since I could eat like this. Now, time to get that body of his."_ Ginyu thought.

"Hey Gohan, what's this?" Videl asked as she raised a banana.

"It's a banana." Gohan answered.

"Why would you ask that?" Hermione asked.

"Because… you're a stupid monkey!" Ginyu roared as he leaped at Gohan and kicked. But, Gohan

"Ms. Satan, what's the meaning of this?" Snape yelled as the teachers.

"Ha ha ha! Fools, I'm not Videl!" Ginyu laughed in his normal voice, causing the students to gasp.

"Who are you?" Hermione yelled.

"Heh. I am… Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu yelled as he struck a pose.

"How did you change bodies this time, Ginyu? And where's Videl?" Gohan yelled.

"Wait… this time? Gohan, do you know this creep?" Hermione asked.

"I know him. He used to be the leader of an elite fighting team, until." Gohan began to say.

"You, your idiot father, and that arrogant prince Vegeta came along!" Ginyu yelled, causing mutters among the students.

"You did it to yourself, you body snatcher! Where's Videl?" Gohan snarled.

"You mean the girl who I took this body from? Well, she found me while wandering the halls earlier today. I was so nice that she preformed a spell to let me talk. You should have seen her face when she became a frog. Priceless!" Ginyu laughed.

"What did you do to her, you monster?" Gohan roared.

"I tossed her out the window. Who knows, maybe she became something's lunch!" Ginyu began laughing, filling Gohan with pure rage.

"You're going to hell this time!" Gohan roared as he rushed at Ginyu.

"That's it, come on!" Ginyu yelled.

Gohan smashed him through the wall and sent him flying into the courtyard.

"Eat this!" Ginyu yelled as he fired a purple blast at Gohan.

"How pathetic. You're even more weak than before." Gohan said as he deflected the blast.

"This is crazy!" Ron yelled as they ran into the courtyard.

Ribbit Ribbit!

Harry looked down to see an odd looking frog standing at his feet.

"That is one odd looking frog." Ron said.

"Guys, that's Videl!" Hermione said as she picked up the frog.

"Ribbit Ribbit!" the frog was waving its small arms frantically.

RRRRRAAAHHHHHH!

Ginyu yelled as he rushed at Gohan. Then, the two began trading blows.

After a few minutes, they separated and landed facing each other in front of the students.

"I must admit, you're not the little boy I fought all those years ago." Ginyu smiled as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth.

"Humph. I'm far stronger now." Gohan smirked.

"Good. I want that body!" Ginyu yelled as he began to glow gold.

"Gohan, get out of the way! He's going to change bodies with you!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't move!" Gohan yelled.

"Then its up to me!" Herry yelled as he grabbed the frog.

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu roared as a gold beam shot from his body.

Then, Harry threw the frog in front of Gohan!

Then…

BOOM! Everybody was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan was standing still.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You did it!" Gohan smiled.

Videl slowly opened and closed her fingers, and then touched her face.

"YES! I got my body back!" Videl cheered, causing everyone to celebrate.

"There you are!" Snape growled as he grabbed the frog.

Later, in the Great Hall…

"Mr. Son, we will let you decide what to do with Captain Ginyu." Dumbledore said as Snape held Ginyu up a cage. Immediately, the students started yelling ideas.

"Flush him down the toliet!" Videl yelled.

"Feed him to the dragons!" Seamus yelled.

"Transfigure him into a glass cup and drop him off the Astronomy Tower!" Ron yelled.

"Boil him alive!" Cedric yelled.

The frog turned whiter every time someone yelled an idea.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled as Gohan made his way to the podium. Gohan took a deep breath, and began talking.

"There would be no point in killing Ginyu. It's a better punishment for him if he stays like this for the rest of his life. Hagrid, he would be the perfect critter for you to watch. So, he will live with you." Gohan smiled as he handed Hagrid the cage.

"Thank you!" Hagrid beamed as he held the cage with a pretty pissed off Ginyu inside.

"150 points will be awarded to Harry Potter for saving, not only Mr. Son, but Ms Satan as well." Dumbledore announced, causing the Gryffindors to roar in happiness.

Later…

"You've gotten us the House Cup for sure!" Ron beamed as he patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks Harry. There's no telling what could have happened if Ginyu had gotten my body." Gohan smiled.

"You saved me, Harry. Thank you." Videl said as she hugged him.

"Gohan, Ginyu said that you had met him before. Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Sigh… it's true." Gohan admitted.

"Why did he call you a monkey?" Hermione asked.

"Sigh… that insult has been used for my race for a long time by creatures like him." Gohan said.

"Race? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain, so I'll just do this." Gohan uncurled his tail and let it wave behind his back, causing Harry and the others to gape.

"You have a tail!" Ron squeaked.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Gohan weakly smiled.

**Surprised? Review!**


	13. The Truth is Revealed!

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

"How do you have a tail?" Hermione asked with shock.

"Well, to explain that, I'll have to start at the beginning. So get comfortable." Gohan smiled as he sat in a chair.

Nervously, Harry and the others did the same.

"Okay… well it starts like this. About 50 years ago, there existed a planet, out in the deep reaches of space. It was called Planet Plant. On this planet lived intelligent beings called Tuffles. They were very intelligent and peaceful. However, an event happened one day that changed everything." Gohan began.

"What?" Hermione asked, interested.

"A race of people landed on the planet. They waged war against the Tuffles for control of the planet. This race was called the Saiyans." Gohan explained.

"Saiyans? What are saiyans?" Ron asked.

"Saiyans look like humans, but they are far stronger than humans. They also have tails, have gigantic appetites, have a natural urge to fight, and get stronger after every battle." Gohan explained.

"So, you're one of these… saiyans?" Videl asked nervously as she looked at the brown tail wiggling behind Gohan.

"Partly. I'll explain later. Anyway, the war lasted for ten years. It was a stalemate, until one night, an event occurred that changed the war." Gohan said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, you've kind of seen it already." Gohan said nervously.

"What? When?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the war ended the night… the full moon came out." Gohan said, causing everyone's eyes to widen with realization.

"I KNEW THAT APE WAS YOU!" Videl yelled.

"You almost killed us that night!" Harry said.

"In my defense, I was not told that I could jump that far. I was trying to control that form." Gohan waved his arms in panic.

"So, you were saying about the war." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Anyway, all the saiyans transformed into apes, and slaughtered all the Tuffles in one night." Gohan explained, causing their eyes to widen.

"That's… horrible. Worse than you know who, even." Ron said with shock.

"Trust me, there are things far more dangerous and powerful than the Dark Lord." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, the saiyans named the planet after the man who lead them to victory. Hence, the planet became known as Planet Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Wait… isn't Vegeta that guy with the spiky hair?" Ron asked.

"You're close, Ron. That Vegeta is the son of the Vegeta that conquered the planet." Gohan smiled.

"So, why is he here?" Harry asked.

"I'll get to that. So, the saiyans began salvaging the Tuffle's technology. But, someone came looking for the saiyans, who changed their fate forever." Gohan looked a bit sad at this point.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A tyrant named Frieza. He was a horrible being, and was once considered the most powerful being in the universe. He ran an organization called the Planet Trade Organization. At one point, he had 79 planets under his control." Gohan said, causing the others to gape.

"Planets? Bloody hell!" Ron gaped.

"What did he want with the saiyans?" Hermione asked.

"He had heard of their amazing abilities, and decided to hire them to help him do his dirty work." Gohan said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He would send saiyans to distant planets. There, they would either wipe out the whole population or enslave them all to Frieza." Gohan smiled weakly, causing them all to gape.

"How can anyone do that? All those innocent people!" Harry said angrily.

"Well, it gets worse. You see, Frieza began to notice that the saiyans were getting stronger. He began to worry that they would rebel against him. Then, two events happened that confirmed his fears." Gohan sighed.

"What were they?" Hermione asked.

"The king lead all the saiyan elites against Frieza, and a saiyan named Bardock attacked him." Gohan said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Frieza killed the king with one punch. Then, he killed all the elites right after." Gohan sighed.

"He sounds extremely strong." Videl said.

"Anyway, Bardock arrived soon after. He was furious because Frieza had ordered that his whole team be killed. He was the only one to escape. After going through Frieza's whole army, he faced the tyrant, and challenged him one on one." Gohan stated.

"That sounds like one brave man." Ron said.

"He was. Sadly, he wasn't strong enough. Frieza decided at that moment to destroy all of the saiyans. So, he did the best idea he had at that moment. He launched an attack that not only killed Bardock, but went on into the planet, causing it to explode. In that moment, almost all of the saiyans were killed." Gohan sighed.

"How horrible!" Hermione said.

"Yeah. There were only a few survivors. They were Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, Broly, Turles, and Kakarot." Gohan said.

"How did they survive?" Ron asked.

"Raditz was on another planet at the time. The same thing went for Vegeta and Nappa. Turles had quit a long time ago and was leading his own team elsewhere. Broly and Paragus, now that was something." Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, when Broly was born, his power level was 10,000. The king took notice of this. Fearing what Broly could do as an adult, he ordered Broly to be killed. When Paragus tried to prevent this, the King ordred him killed as well. So, they both ended up in a garbage dump. That same day, Frieza wiped out the saiyans. Somehow, Broly's incredible power came forward, and he created a force field that allowed him and his father to escape the exploding planet." Gohan explained.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"You haven't explained Kakarot's escape yet." Harry said.

"He was only a baby when it happened. He was sent to another planet to exterminate the people on it right before the planet was destroyed. His father was the Saiyan who took on Frieza." Gohan smiled.

"How do you know that?" Videl asked.

"You're on the planet that he was assigned to wipe out." Gohan smiled as he saw their scared reactions.

"So, an old man found the baby, and took care of him. But, the baby was extremely violent, until one day Kakarot suffered a terrible head injury. This erased his mission from his memory. So, he received a new name, and grew up to be the savior of the planet." Gohan smiled.

"What was his new name?" Hermione asked.

"His new name was… Goku Son." Gohan smiled.

Harry and the others gaped.

"That's right. I'm the son of Kakarot and the grandson of Bardock." Gohan grinned.

Harry and the others were speechless.

"I'll leave you with that. It is going to be a lot to absorb." Gohan smiled.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"You have got to admit, this is a lot cooler than the sorcerer's stone, isn't it?" Gohan smiled.

"What did you say?" Videl asked.

"Oops." Gohan's eyes shrunk when he realized his mistake.

"That's what the dog is guarding! I should have realized it!" Hermione said.

"Piccolo is going to kill me." Gohan slapped his head.

**Well well, this is a turn of events. Please review!**


	14. A New Enemy Emerges

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

"That tail, does it hurt when you pull it?" Ron whispered at breakfast.

"It used to, but I overcame it." Gohan smiled.

"Can't you tell us more about the stone?" Hermione asked Gohan.

"I already told you what I know, even though Piccolo told me specifically NOT to tell you." Gohan grumbled.

"I think that Snape wants that stone. He was limping after Halloween night." Harry said.

"Look. Snape may be as grumpy as Vegeta, but he has no reason to take the stone." Gohan said.

"Speaking of Vegeta, why does he call himself a prince if the king was killed? Isn't he the king of saiyans now?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody knows. If I had to guess, he keeps the prince title in respect to his father's memory. Saiyans are a very proud species." Gohan explained.

"Interesting." Videl said.

"Anyway, the stone is protected by the best. We've got nothing to worry about. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it." Gohan smiled as he left.

"I still think he's hiding something." Videl said.

"I think we should go talk to Hagrid when we get the chance." Harry said.

A few days later…

"This cloak is cramped." Videl said as they walked under it.

"Sorry. I don't think it was made for four people." Harry said as they reached Hagrid's house and knocked.

"Good to see you, but this isn't a good time." Hagrid said as he began to close the door.

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE SORCERER'S STONE!" they all yelled in unison.

"Oh." Hagrid said as he let them in.

"How did you find out?" He asked once they were all seated.

"Gohan told us." Videl said.

"Hagrid, we also know about the saiyans and Frieza." Harry added.

"Oh." Hagrid said.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Course I did. Known ever since his uncle Raditz came a few years back, looking for his brother, Gohan's dad." Hagrid said, causing their eyes to widen

What? He didn't tell us about that, only that Raditz was one of the survivors!" Harry said.

"How do you think he learned about his heritage in the first place?" Hagrid asked.

"We told Gohan that Snape wants the stone. But, he said not to worry about it." Hermione said.

"You should listen to him. Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. Waste of magic, if you ask me. Not even Gohan knows how to get past Fluffy, just Dumbledore and me. Wait, I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said. Then, hissing sounds could be heard from a pot.

Quickly, Hagrid removed a gold object and put it on the table.

"Wait, that's a dragon's egg!" Ron said with realization.

"Yep! Won it off a stranger at the pub. Seemed like he really wanted to get rid of it, actually." Hagrid said. Then, the egg cracked open, and a small dragon crawled out.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked.

"Ummmm, yeah." Ron said.

"Ribbit Ribbit!" everyone turned to see a frog in a cage.

"What's it like having Ginyu for a roommate?" Harry smiled.

"Cranky all the time. I guess he's scared of little Norbert." Hagrid joked.

"Norbert? You named him?" Ron asked.

"Of course. Wait, who's that?" Hagrid asked.

Everyone whirled to see Draco duck down.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh dear." Hagrid said.

BAM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

They rushed outside to see Draco lying on the ground, out cold.

"You're lucky I followed you." Gohan smiled as he stood over Draco's body.

"Gohan, what did you do?" Ron gaped.

"Relax, I didn't kill him. He'll be awake in the morning." Gohan smiled.

"We should get back before someone catches us." Hermione said.

"What about Malfoy?" Videl asked.

"I'll just put him in his dormitory." Gohan said as he slung Malfoy over his shoulder.

"Wait." Harry said.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Videl asked.

"I think Malfoy will lose some of his air with a little humiliation." Harry smiled.

The next day…

"What the devil happened?" Draco groaned as he stood up. Then, he looked down, and screamed. He was in his underwear!

"What do we have here?"

He whirled to see Filch smiling.

The Great Hall…

"Filch just found him." Gohan whispered to Harry, who smiled.

"Now, we wait." Harry smiled.

5 minutes later…

BOOM! The doors flew open.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I just found this young man wandering the halls in his underwear." Filch said as he thrust Draco forward.

Everyone took one look at Draco and then burst into laughter, even the Slytherin table.

"You did it, he's completely humiliated!" Gohan smiled.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Draco roared as he rushed at Gohan, making everyone go silent.

He tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan vanished, and Draco ended up punching air.

BAM!

Draco let out a small gasp, and then he fell down, out cold.

Snape looked furious as he rushed over to Draco's body.

"He'll wake up in a few hours." Gohan said as he sat down.

"Please have Mr. Malfoy taken to the infirmary." Dumbledore said.

Once Draco was taken away, Dumbledore addressed the students.

"60 points will be taken from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's attack on a fellow student." Dumbledore announced, causing the Slytherins to yell in rage.

Later…

"We owe you big-time for this, Gohan. Malfoy would have ratted us out to Snape for sure!" Ron patted Gohan on the back.

"Hey, it was Harry's idea to humiliate him. Now, he can't be a jerk anymore." Gohan smiled.

That night…

"Hah! Vegeta is going to get a kick out of this!" Gohan laughed as he punched rapidly in the gravity chamber.

Suddenly, his laughing was interrupted by the sound of an animal screaming.

"What the?" Gohan stepped out of the chamber.

SQUISH!

Surprised, Gohan looked down to see his foot in a silver puddle.

"Yuck! What the hell is this?" Gohan groaned as he pulled his foot free.

Then, the screaming was cut off.

"I better check it out." Gohan walked towards where the sound had been cut off.

5 minutes later…

"It sounds like it came from here." Gohan said as he looked around.

Slurp!

Gohan whirled to see a dark figure crouching over a dead unicorn, slurping from its neck.

"Who are you?" Gohan yelled.

The creature looked up and hissed, with silver liquid glistening on its mouth.

"I don't know what you are, so back off!" Gohan yelled as an white aura surrounded him.

"Who are you?" a weak voice asked, startling him.

"The name's Gohan Son! Who are you?" Gohan yelled at the figure.

"Ahhhhhh, I've heard of you. You're the boy who killed Cell." The figure said.

"Wha… HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Gohan roared at the figure.

"I know many things… saiyan." The figure said.

"You're Voldemort, aren't you?" Gohan growled.

"Correct." The figure said.

"So, this is what you've been reduced to. Killing defenseless creatures and sucking their blood. You're more pathetic than I thought." Gohan smirked.

"Curse you. If I had my full strength back, Id kill you on the spot!" the figure hissed.

"Hmph. You want the Sorcerer's Stone, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"You're a smart mudblood. My only other option would be those dragonballs of yours." Voldemort said, making Gohan go pale.

"That's right. I know about them. Once I get the stone and restore my power, I'll wish for immortality. Then, nothing will stop me from destroying Harry Potter." Voldemort spat the last part out.

There's one flaw. I'm going to kill you. Now." Gohan growled.

"Tell that old hoot I send my regards. Goodbye." Voldemort said.

"Oh no you don't! DIE!" Gohan roared as he transformed into a super saiyan and fired a blast at Voldemort.

Hogwarts…

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he ran to the window.

"Look!" Hermione pointed at the giant mushroom cloud coming out of the forest.

"You're not laying a finger on Harry, you hear me?" Gohan roared as he shot blast after blast in every direction, destroying everything in miles.

Then, he transformed into a SSJ2!

"DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Gohan roared as he fired nonstop.

"What the devil is going on out there?" McGonagall yelled as the ground shook.

Gohan shot out of the smoke and flew high above the cloud.

"SUPERNOVA!" Gohan roared as the orange ball grew at the tip of his finger.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked as he pointed at the rapidly growing ball.

"HEY VOLDEMORT, SUCK ON THIS!" Gohan roared as he fired the ball, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater.

"Hah! No way he survived that!" Gohan laughed as he landed in the crater.

'"You missed." A voice hissed behind him. Gohan whirled to see Voldemort standing behind him. Gohan couldn't see his face, but was sure he was smiling.

"You're the pathetic one, if that's all you can do." Voldemort hissed, making Gohan even more furious.

KA… ME… HA… ME… HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

Gohan roared as he fired the blast at the figure.

BOOM! Another massive explosion occurred.

"It's like the Cell Games!" Videl said as they saw another explosion.

"No… way… he… dodged… that." Gohan said as he looked at the mile long trench.

"Is that a fact?" Voldemort asked as he landed.

"Damn… you." Gohan growled as sparks flew off his body. Then, he fell on the ground face first and his hair turned black.

"How sad. I'll leave you with this humiliation. Have fun facing up to the damage you caused." Voldemort laughed, and then he flew off.

Morning…

"Grrrrroooooooaannnnnnn… What happened?" Gohan groaned as he got up.

He looked around and immediately remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh no, he tricked me! I leveled the entire forest!" Gohan groaned.

"Time to inspect the damage. Maybe we can find a culprit, Minerva." Snape's voice echoed, startling Gohan.

"_OH NO! I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!"_ Gohan thought in a panic. Looking around frantically, he got an idea. He put two fingers to head and concentrated. Then, he vanished!

"Pity. There's nothing here but a deep crater." Snape said as he reached the edge.

Gryffindor Tower…

Gohan reappeared next to Hagrid's house.

"That was too close!" Gohan said as he banged on the door.

"Gohan? What the devil are you doing out here?" Hagrid asked as he opened the door.

"I need to talk to you, quick!" Gohan said as he looked around in a panic.

Confused, Hagrid let Gohan in.

"You look awful, Gohan. What happened to yeh?" Hagrid asked.

Gohan told Hagrid what had happened during the pervious night.

"You are in a lot of trouble, my friend." Hagrid said when Gohan had finished.

"Yeah, I know! He set me up!" Gohan groaned as he pulled at his hair.

Knock Knock!

"Eeep!" Gohan squeaked in panic.

"Hagrid, we need to talk to you!" Harry's voice said, causing both of them to sigh with relief.

"Thank god. For a moment I thought it was Snape." Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"Harry, good to see yeh. You guys are just what we need at the moment." Hagrid said.

"Huh?" Harry and the others looked confused.

"Come in." Hagrid waved them in and closed the door quickly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they sat at the table.

"You can come out now!" Hagrid said.

"Huh?" Videl asked.

Sighing, Gohan took off the cloak.

"Gohan!" they all said with surprise.

"Hey guys." Gohan smiled weakly.

"What happened to you? You're a wreck!" Ron asked.

Sighing, Gohan told them what had happened the previous night.

"You mean you-know-who was in the forest last night?" Videl asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. He completely tricked me into going into a rampage." Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, the teachers and prefects are in the forest right now, looking for the person responsible for this! What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to explain what happened to Dumbledore." Gohan answered.

Knock Knock!

"Who could that be?" Hagrid asked as he opened the door.

"Oh no." Gohan said as everyone went pale.

"You have some explaining to do, Gohan." Piccolo said as he stood in the doorway.

**What will happen to Gohan? Review! Also, check out my newest story, Vegeta Gets a Facebook!**


	15. Enemies of The Past Return

**Hey, we're getting close to the end now.**

Chapter 15

"How did you?" Gohan began to ask.

"Brat, we felt that power surge. Not only that, we took one look at the damage and knew only you could have done it." Vegeta growled.

"Is it that bad?" Ron asked.

"More than half of the forest is rubble now. You better have a good reason for doing what you did." Piccolo growled.

Sighing, Gohan told Vegeta and Piccolo what had happened the previous night, save the super saiyan part and dragonballs. (He didn't mention it last chapter either.)

"You found him drinking unicorn blood?" Piccolo asked.

"That explains why I found one dead last week." Hagrid said, startling everyone.

"Namek, why the hell would someone drink unicorn blood?" Vegeta asked.

"Drinking unicorn blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But, you will be forced to be to live a half-life." Piccolo explained.

"Knowing Voldemort, that makes sense. He's weak." Harry said.

"Harry, we need to talk to Gohan in private." Piccolo said.

"Of course, sir." Harry and the others left the house. Once they were gone, Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, he knows about the dragonballs." Gohan said.

"That's not good." Piccolo groaned as Vegeta punched the wall.

"He also knows the truth about Cell, and the sorcerer's stone." Gohan said.

"We need to go to Dumbledore at once. He needs to know what Voldemort told you." Piccolo said.

"Right. Dumbledore is the one person Voldemort always feared." Gohan said as they walked out of the house.

"Gohan, what is it?" Harry asked as they saw Gohan leave the house.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." Gohan said as he followed Piccolo and Vegeta.

Once Gohan was gone, Harry turned to look at the others.

"If Gohan couldn't defeat you-know-who, then Dumbledore doen't stand a chance. Snape will try to get that stone for sure." Harry said.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"We're going down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry said.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S NOT HERE?" Piccolo roared at McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore received an urgent message from the ministry. He left to London immediately." McGonagall said to Piccolo.

"Damn it! Vegeta, lets go." Piccolo groaned as he began to walk out the door with Gohan and Vegeta behind him.

"What do you want me to do?" Gohan asked once they reached the entrance.

"Keep an eye out." Piccolo said, and then they flew off.

That night…

"This is crazy." Gohan muttered from under the cloak.

"Shut up!" Videl hissed as they opened the door.

To their surprise, they found Fluffy out cold with a harp playing next to him.

"What a nice doggy." Gohna said as he looked at Fluffy.

"Snape's already been here. We have to hurry." Harry said as they moved the trapdoor.

"Okay, I'll go first. If something bad happens, get yourselves out." Harry ordered.

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Gohan asked as drool dripped onto Ron.

"JUMP!" Videl yelled.

Luckily, everybody made it in before the dog got anyone.

"Good thing these plants broke our fall." Ron said. Then, the plants grabbed all five of them.

"Guys, this is Devil's Snare! Relax, or it will kill you faster." Hermione said.

"Guys, cover your eyes!" Gohan yelled.

"Why?" Harry yelled.

"Just do it!" Gohan yelled.

Nervously, Harry and the others covered their eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan roared. Then, the whole room was covered in a blinding light. 

"Oof!" Harry groaned as he landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he landed next to them.

"Thanks. Good thing you remembered that Devil's Snare hate sunlight." Hermione said.

They continued walking until they reached a large room.

"What's supposed to be here?" Ron asked as he looked around.

Then, Gohan went pale as several little green arms poked out of the ground. The figures revealed themselves to be…

"Saibamen." Gohan growled as the creatures started laughing.

"You know what those are?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I fought those a long time ago. Vegeta told me that they were used as training devices for saiyans."( Reference: Kid Vegeta vs Saibamen.)

"This must be the defense Piccolo was talking about." Videl said as she looked at them.

Smiling, the saibamen rushed at the kids. Smirking, Gohan rushed out and punched on in the face.

"Damn you beasts!" Videl growled as she traded punches with another one.

"Think of a spell!" Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at one rushing towards her.

"Like what?" Ron asked as he ducked from an energy wave.

"Pertificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled, causing her saibaman to fall on the ground.

"I know! Wigantum Leviosa!" Harry said as pointed his wand at another one, sending it flying up to the ceiling, bashing its head and knocking it out.

Then, a saibaman rushed up and smashed Ron into the wall!

"RON!" everybody yelled out.

In fury, Gohan sent several blasts the disintegrated the Saibamen, which caused the door to open.

"He's okay, just knocked out." Videl said as she looked Ron over.

"Take Ron to the infirmary and send for Piccolo and Dumbledore. Me and Harry will go on." Gohan said.

"Right." Videl said.

"You two are great wizards. Good luck." Hermione said.

Nodding, Gohan and Harry walked through the door.

"Hey Gohan, how do you think Snape got past the Saibamen?" Harry asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he used the killing curse." Gohan said.

Then, they reached the end to the hallway.

"Argh!" Harry put his hand on his head as they reached the end of the hall.

"YOU?" They both asked in shock as they straed at Quirll, who turned to face them.

"It can't be… Snape, he." Harry began to say.

"Ah yes, he does seem the kind, dosen't he. Next to him, who would suspect s-s-stuttering Professor Quirll?" he asked.

"But that day, during the Quidditch match. Snape tried to kill me." Harry said with confusion.

"No Harry, he didn't. Quirll was the one trying to kill you, right?" Gohan asked.

"Correct. And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse." Quirll snarled.

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Even if Harry had fallen off his broom, I would have caught him." Gohan countered.

"Ah yes, you. I knew that you were a treat to my plans as well, although your little episode on Halloween provided the perfect diversion." Quirll smiled at the snarl on Gohan's face.

"Unfortunately, Snape headed me off at the third floor. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But, he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never." Quirll continued.

"I have a question, professor." Gohan asked.

"What?" Quirll asked with a bored tone.

"How did you get past the Saibamen? You don't have those kind of abilities." Gohan asked.

"But I do." A cold voice said, making Gohan go pale.

"No, it can't be. You're dead!" Gohan gasped as he fell on his knees.

"That's why you're such a stupid monkey!" a feminine voice laughed.

"Gohan, who is that?" Harry asked.

Then, two figures landed in front of Quirll. One was a purple alien and the other was a large insect-like creature.

"Cell! Frieza!" Gohan growled as he stared at the two figures.

"Are you surprised? I thought I would invite some old friends of yours to the occasion." Quirll smiled.

"It took a lot of effort, but we managed to organize a hell breakout without that fat ogre knowing." Cell smiled.

"Breakout? What do you mean?" Harry asked as Gohan balled his fists in rage.

"You pick the most idiotic people for friends, my nephew." A man with long black hair smirked as he landed next to Frieza.

"Give me your energy!" a childish voice said.

"Now, now. Be patient, 19." A gruff voice said.

Gohan's face was pure anger as figure after figure landed.

"Um, Gohan? Who are all these people?" Harry asked nervously.

"Are you scared yet? You're outnumbered and outmatched." Cell smiled as he leaped and landed in front of Gohan, resulting in laughter from the villains.

"Hercule killed you a year ago! I saw it on TV!" Harry yelled as he pointed at Cell, causing all the villains to roar in laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Harry asked with confusion.

"These wizards are bigger idiots than I thought!" King Cold laughed.

"You're certainly correct, father!" Cooler said.

"Certainly the boy who lived didn't believe that load of crap coming from that oaf Hercule." Cell smirked as he raised his hand, making the room go quiet.

"Then… what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, little boy." Cell smiled as he patted Harry on the head, making Gohan go red with rage.

"Oh Gohan, do calm down, will you?" Cell smiled.

"Gohan, how does he know your name?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't know? My my, you've been a naughty little boy, keeping secrets from your friends." Cell smiled, causing the villains to laugh.

"Let me do introductions. Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet Gohan Son, the delivery boy from my Cell Games." Cell smiled.

"What? Is that true?" Harry whirled to look at Gohan.

"It's true." Gohan admitted.

"Enough of this!" a voice hissed.

"Finally, you speak. About damn time." Cell said.

"Bring the Potter boy here. I want to know what he sees." The voice commanded.

"You're not laying a finger on Harry!" Gohan roared.

BAM! Cell punched Gohan and sent him flying!

"GOHAN!" Harry yelled.

"I've got him!" Raditz grabbed Harry and tossed him. He landed at Quirrl's feet.

"What do you see?" he asked.

Harry saw himself put the stone into his pocket.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?" Quirll roared.

"I… I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." Harry stammered as Gohan got up.

"You're lying, boy. What did you really see?" Cell growled as he lifted Harry up by his shirt.

"Let me speak to him." The voice hissed.

"Master, you're not strong enough." Quirll said with worry.

"I have enough strength for this." The voice hissed.

"What the?" Gohan and the others gaped as Quirll took his turban off, revealing a face on the back of his head!

"Yuck!" Gohan groaned.

"I agree with the monkey, put the turban back on!" Frieza groaned.

"Silence!" the face hissed.

"Don't tell my son to shut up, you shriveled up piece of s-!" King Cold yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Cell roared.

"Gohan Son and Harry Potter. We meet again." The face hissed.

"Voldemort." Harry gasped with realization.

"Yessss. You see what I've become. See what I must do to survive." Voldemort hissed.

"Get to the point, we don't have all night." Nappa growled.

"Fine. Give me the stone. It just happens to be… in your pocket!" Voldemort hissesd.

"GIVE ME THE STONE!" Gohan yelled.

Quickly,Harry tossed the stone to Gohan, who put it in his pocket and flew up immediately.

"STOP HIM!" Voldemort roared.

"After him!" Cell yelled as he shot after Gohan.

Quickly, the other villains followed.

"Give me that stone!" Cell roared.

"Come get it!" Gohan taunted.

"There's only one of him and about fifty of us. This is embarrassing!" Frieza muttered.

"_I did NOT think this through!"_ Gohan thought in a panic.

Meanwhile…

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Voldemort roared as he tackled Harry and started choking him. In a panic, he grabbed Quirll's hand. To his surprise, Quirll roared in pain as his hand crumbled into dust. Thinking fast, Harry grabbed Quirrl's face. Quirll then crumbled into dust.

"Gohan, I'm coming!" Harry said and then he ran back through the hallway.

Meanwhile…

"Yeow!" Gohan gasped as he narrowly dodged a Death Beam from Frieza.

"Stay still, you brat!" Cell roared as Gohan dodged a purple blast from Raditz, which went on to make an explosion, which woke everyone up.

Meanwhile…

"Harry, what happened? What's those explosions?" Videl asked as Harry ran from the hall.

"To make a long story short, Gohan has the stone, and he's being chased by Cell and several dozen other maniacs who want it." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me." Harry said as he began climbing the wall. Looking at each other, the others followed him.

Back to the chase…

"Wait! I just realized something!" Cell yelled, causing the villains to stop in their tracks.

"You're letting him get away!" Jeice complained.

"Why should we waste time chasing him, when we can take hostages?" Cell asked, causing the villains to smile.

"How do you propose we do this?" Frieza asked.

"We split into teams. Frieza, you and your family take Gryffindor Tower. Nappa, you and the saiyans will attack Hufflepuff. Dr. Gero, you and the androids take Slytherin. Lord Slug, you and your minions take Ravenclaw. Once you have full control, escort them all to the Great Hall." Cell outlined his plan.

"What should happen if they refuse?" Frieza smiled.

"Kill the idiot who suggests that." Cell said.

"What about you?" Cooler asked.

"I'm gong to keep Gohan from bothering you. Anyone who wasn't part of the groups I listed, come with me." Cell said as he spit out 7 blobs from his back, which turned into Cell Juniors.

"Move out!" Cell barked. The 5 groups then separated and move towards their targets.

**Oh no! Can Gohan stop Cell's evil plan? Review!**


	16. Cell's Dark Plan

**Looks like we're near the end now!**

Chapter 16

"I've got to get to the Ministry! Fast!" Gohan yelled as he flew through a hallway.

"Not if I can help it, boy!" Cell yelled as he fired another blast. Then, Zarbon and Dodoria appeared in front of Gohan! Startled, Gohan whirled around to see Cell smiling.

"Now we've got you." Cell smiled as the rest of his team arrived.

"What, you don't want to take me on by yourself?" Gohan smirked.

"Of course I'm going to fight you. But first… JEICE!" Cell yelled.

"What is it?" Jeice asked.

"Go get your captain from Hagrid's home. Take the Ginyu Force with you. Be polite, and don't kill Hagrid." Cell ordered.

"Right away!" Jeice and the others took off.

"I just hate an incomplete set." Cell smiled as he turned to face Gohan.

"Let's go, Cell." Gohan smirked as Cell rushed at him.

Meanwhile…

"So, Gohan is the gold fighter from the Cell Games?" Videl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry said as they snuck through a hallway.

"That makes sense. No wonder he could do all those incredible things." Hermione said.

"So, since you stopped Quirll, is it over?" Ron asked.

"Far from it, Ron. There were dozens of those maniacs. I don't think Gohan can handle them all on his own." Harry said.

Then…

"So, any news on the brat yet?" Nappa's voice echoed.

"Oh no!" Ron squeaked.

"Quick, in here!" Harry and the others quickly ran into a broom closet.

"I just heard that Cell is fighting him one on one." Raditz said as they passed the closet.

Harry turned to look at the others, who all looked surprised

"Hmph. We still have a mission to do. The brat doen't even know that Cell is distracting him so he can't stop us" Turles smirked as he leaned against the door.

"Remind me what our mission was." Nappa said.

"Look, our mission is simple. Capture Hufflepuff Basement and get the kids into the Great Hall." Raditz said as he turned to look at Nappa.

"What?" Harry and the others gaped silently.

"Hah, I feel sorry for the Gryffindors. They get Frieza and his family. I bet you thirty dollars that someone is going to end up dead." Paragus smirked.

"You're on!" Paragus and Turles shook hands before walking away laughing.

Once they were gone, Harry and the others came out.

"Blimy, they're taking the whole school hostage!" Ron gaped.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I say we go warn the teachers." Harry said.

"Right!" the others nodded as they ran down the hallway ran down the hallway.

Speaking of Frieza…

"These paintings are fascinating." King Cold said as they walked down a hallway.

"Father, now is not the time for that." Cooler said.

"Very well. So Frieza, I assume you're going to face Vegeta?" King Cold asked.

"You know me so well, father." Frieza smiled while Cooler growled.

"Interesting. It is as if the stairs have a… mind of their own." King Cold said as he observed the moving staircases.

"Will you hurry up, father?" Frieza asked as he and Cooler took to the air. Muttering, King Cold followed them.

"What fascinating artisanship." King Cold said as he admired the portrait.

"Can you focus?" Cooler yelled.

"Very well. Frieza, you have the honor." King Cold smiled.

"Of course, Father." Frieza smiled as he stepped up to the portrait.

At that moment…

"Everyone, calm down!" Percy yelled.

"Why should we? Gohan and the others are gone, and an explosion woke us up! We should panic!" Neville yelled

"For the last time, nothing bad is going to happen!" Percy yelled.

BOOM!

Everyone whirled to see the wall explode!

"Gryffindors, stay behind me!" Percy yelled.

"Aren't you the brave one." A feminine voice chucked.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Percy yelled as the other students whimpered.

"Gladly." And then 3 figures stepped out of the smoke, resulting in gasps.

"Who… are you?" Shamus managed to ask.

"You may call me Frieza. That is my father King Cold, and my brother, Cooler." Frieza smiled as he bowed.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"We have orders to escort you to the Great Hall at once. Whoever refuses will be killed. Do me a favor and resist." Frieza smiled.

Percy looked at the terrified students, and then at Frieza. Then…

"STUPIFY!" He yelled as he whipped his wand out and fired the red attack at Frieza. But, Frieza vanished!

"Fool." Percy heard behind him. Then, he looked down to see an arm going through his chest.

Nobody could say a word as they watched Frieza pull his arm out. Then, Percy fell to the ground and didn't move again.

"Well done, Frieza" King Cold smiled.

"Feh. I could have done better." Cooler muttered.

"Yo-you killed him!" Neville squeaked.

"So, does anyone else want to be a hero?" Frieza smiled.

Trembling, the kids shook their heads.

"Good. Get to the Great Hall before I kill someone else." Frieza said.

"I would listen to him if I were you. My son has very little patience." King Cold laughed as the terrified students ran out the door.

"That was too easy." Cooler laughed as he walked out the door.

"I bet the monkeys are having a much more difficult time." Frieza snickered.

Speaking of the saiyans…

"Rock , Paper , Scissors!"

"This is ridiculous." Broly muttered as he watched Raditz and Nappa compete in front of the portrait.

"YES! I WIN!" Nappa cheered.

"Too bad, I'm blasting the door open." Broly smiled as he shoved Nappa aside.

"ERASER CANNON!" Broly yelled, blasting the wall to pieces.

"Showoff." Raditz muttered.

"What's the meaning of this?" one of the students yelled.

"Consider yourself prisoners." Radtiz smiled.

"You're all going to the Great Hall. Anyone who says otherwise will be killed." Turles smiled.

"I know you. You're that maniac who blew up East City!" one of the kids yelled as he pointed at Nappa, causing Nappa to smile.

"Don't say a word." Turles snarled as a chuckling Raditz led out the terrified students.

"I wonder how those buckets of bolts are doing." Nappa said.

Now the androids…

"19, if any of those wizards shoot a beam, absorb it. I wish to study this magic." Dr. Gero ordered as they stood before the portrait.

"Of course." 19 said.

"Hurry up." 13 said.

"You have the honor." Dr. Gero said to 19.

Smiling, 19 fired a palm blast at the door, blowing it wide open.

"What's the meaning of this?" Draco yelled as the androids walked in.

"You are all prisoners. You will go to the Great Hall at once." Gero ordered.

"I think not. Crab, Goyle, show these two out." Draco smirked as Crab and Goyle stood up and cracked their hands.

"19, show the fat one we mean business." Gero smiled.

"With pleasure!" 19 said, causing the students to go pale.

Then, 19 shot a pink beam from his eyes that went through Crab's chest!

Draco's eyes widened as Crab crashed to the ground, dead.

Goyle looked up to see Dr. Gero standing above him. Then, he grabbed Goyle's face and raised him up.

THOK!

Gero stuck his arm through the boy's chest!

Draco was speechless as Gero dropped Goyle.

"They were loyal, I'll give them that. Stupid, but loyal." Gero smirked as the students ran from the room, terrified.

As for Slug…

"Hurry up!" he barked as he was followed by a dozen of his soldiers.

He smirked as he blew the door open.

"Greetings. As of this moment, you are all prisoners. Proceed to the Great Hall at once." Slug smiled at the horrified looks on the Ravenclaws faces as his soldiers rushed into the room and raised their weapons.

Back to Gohan…

"You're stronger than last time, boy!" Cell smirked as they traded blows.

"I've been training." Gohan smirked.

"Good thing I've been training as well." Cell laughed.

"Don't worry, Captain. We'll get you back to normal." Jeice said as he held Captain Ginyu.

"Where did they come from?" Gohan asked Cell, who shrugged. Then ,they went back to trading blows.

"Here comes Lord Frieza!" Burter yelled.

"Perfect. Right on schedule." Cell smirked as Frieza landed in front of him.

"Well?" Cell asked.

"We got them all. Your plan was a complete success." Frieza smiled.

"Excellent." Cell smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan yelled.

"While we were fighting, Gohan, I sent out several teams to enter the common rooms and capture all the students. They're all in the Great Hall as we speak." Cell smiled as Gohan turned pale.

"How many are dead?" Cell asked Frieza.

"I killed one Gryffindor, while Gero and 19 killed two Slytherins." Frieza smiled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gohan roared.

"Ah Ah Ahhhh. Make one move and I'll blow up the Great Hall, along with all your friends." Cell smirked at Gohan's pale face.

"_Damn it! He tricked me!"_ Gohan thought in a panic.

"You have no honor!" Gohan yelled.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Cell smirked as the other villains laughed.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked with a good idea of what.

"That stone, for one." Cell smiled at the fury on the boy's face.

"Why do you want the stone in the first place? You're an android, you can't die." Gohan asked.

"I can't allow you to posses such a powerful item."

Cell said.

"Go to hell." Gohan growled.

"Already been there." Cell grinned.

"Anyway, I'll give you some time to think about my offer." Cell smirked as he flew towards the castle.

"If I were you, I'd go get those idiots you call friends." Frieza smiled as he and the others followed Cell.

"_Damn them. I've got to tell Piccolo!"_ Gohan thought in a panic as he shot off.

**Can anyone stop Cell's evil plans? Review!**


	17. Time to Strike Back!

**Hey! We're almost done with this one.**

Chapter 17

The Great Hall…

"My father will have something to say about this!" Draco growled as he sat at the Slytherin table.

"You sent Crab and Goyle to their deaths. You're as bad as them." One of the other Slytherins said.

"Mums going to be devastated." Fred said as he comforted one of the other Gryffindors.

"I know. Probably you-know-who is the one calling the shots." George muttered as the doors opened.

"Attention!" Frieza yelled, making the hall go silent.

"I demand to speak to your leader!" Snape growled from the teachers table.

"Gladly." Frieza stepped aside to reveal…

"CELL!" they all screamed in horror as the android walked into the hall.

"Wh… whats the meaning of this?" Snape stammered as the android walked up to him.

"You. Tell me, do you pathetic wizards have a broadcasting device?" Cell asked.

"Why do you want one?" Snape snarled.

"That one reminds me of Vegeta." Frieza smiled.

"I am going to announce my demands to your pathetic ministry. If you don't tell me, I will kill your students." Cell smiled as he pointed his hand at the Slytherin table, making everyone go pale.

"There is a device we use for broadcasting on a wide scale. I'll go get it." Snape snarled as he stood up.

"Very good. I was hoping not to kill any more children." Cell said. Then, he turned to Zarbon.

"Zarbon, go get Quirll and Potter from the dungeons." Cell ordered as he sat in the headmaster's chair. Bowing, Zarbon ran out the door.

"How come he gets to sit down?" Frieza whispered to Slug.

"Because I'm the leader, Frieza." Cell said.

"How?" Frieza began to ask.

"I have Piccolo's hearing, you idiot." Cell said, making a few students to snicker.

"Shut up!" Frieza hissed.

Capsule Corp…

"BULMA! VEGETA!" Gohan yelled as he pounded on the door, which opened to reveal Future Trunks.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion as Vegeta and Bulma ran up.

"Gohan, what's wrong, and what's in your hand?" Bulma asked as Gohan stumbled in.

"Cell, he's back!" Gohan forced out, making the three go pale.

"WHAT?" Vegeta roared as Bulma helped Gohan onto the couch.

"Not just him, either. Frieza, Turles, Broly, everyone!" Gohan gasped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Vegeta roared as Bulma brought Gohan some water.

"Gohan, what happened?" Future Trunks asked.

Nervously, Gohan told them exactly what had happened.

"I'm going to kill Frieza this time!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed towards the door.

"Dad, you can't take them all on by yourself." Trunks said.

"He's right. You need to gather everyone else." Bulma said.

"Woman, he'll be expecting that!" Vegeta roared. Then, the TV turned on.

"What the?" everyone whirled to look at the television.

"Greetings." Came from the speakers as a face appeared on the screen.

"Cell!" Vegeta hissed.

The Ministry of Magic…

"What the?" Piccolo whirled to look at the giant screen coming down on the wall.

"That's the emergency broadcaster from Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with realization as the screen flickered.

"What's going on?" Fudge asked.

"Greetings." Cell's face appeared on the screen.

"CELL!" Piccolo roared.

(The same thing happened in every wizard home and office. So, I'll jut put different people's reactions.)

"That's right, I'm back, and I'm not alone." Cell laughed as the camera revealed all the other villains.

"Curse him!" Piccolo roared as Fudge's face went pale

"Oh no, not him again!" Mr. Satan whimpered as he watched the broadcast.

"In the time I've been here, me and my friends have taken over Hogwarts School for ourselves!" Cell and the others laughed.

"What?" Chi Chi's face was glued to the television while Android 16 frowned. (Gohan asked him to stay with Chi Chi.)

"Tien!" Cahtzou yelled.

"I know. That's the school where Gohan is!" Tien growled.

"For the Z Fighters watching this, you don't have to worry about your little brat. The last I saw of him, he took off carrying the Sorcerer's Stone." Cell smirked, resulting in the other villains laughing.

"What?" Piccolo gasped.

"I'd like that stone back. I hope you're watching this, Gohan. I have a new trick to show you." Cell smiled.

"What's he up to?" Goku asked King Kai angrily.

"JEICE!" Cell yelled.

"Yes?" Jeice asked

"Put your captain here." Cell pointed.

Confused, Jeice put Ginyu on the ground.

"Now, let's begin." Cell smiled as he pulled a black stick out.

"No way!" Goku said with shock as he watched.

"What?" Piccolo looked horrified as he watched.

"Tell me that android isn't holding a wand!" Vegeta yelled.

"He is!" Gohan gaped.

"Bodius Originus!" Cell yelled. Then, a blue light snaked from the wand and smashed into the frog. Then, the figure of the frog began to look more human, until…

"Welcome back, Captain Ginyu." Cell smiled as Ginyu looked at his purple hands in shock.

"Captain, you're back to normal!" Jeice said happily.

"Boys, it's time for a group pose!" Ginyu smiled.

"Right!" they chimed.

"We are the Giynu Force!" They all yelled in unison as they struck the same pose they had at their first appearance, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Now, observe." Cell smiled.

"Who put you all in hell?" Cell roared.

"The Z Fighters!" they all yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Cell asked.

"KILL THEM!" they all roared.

"You heard it from them." Cell smiled as he faced the screen.

"Curse him!" Vegeta snarled.

"Here are my demands. Hand over the Sorcerer's stone. Second, Gohan and his friends must surrender. If not, I will have all these children killed." Cell waved his hand over the Great Hall.

Then, he started laughing

"Lord Cell!" Zarbon yelled as he ran in.

"What? Did you find them?" Cell asked as he stopped laughing.

"No, but I found this." Zarbon raised Quirrl's cloak, causing the villains eyes to widen.

"This is unfortunate. I had planned to kill Voldemort on this broadcast." Cell frowned.

"That monster! I should have known he'd betray Voldemort when he got the chance." Gohan growled.

"Find Harry Potter and his friends, and bring them to me. I will deal with them personally." Cell smiled as he faced the screen.

"You heard him! Move out!" Nappa yelled as he and the others ran out.

"You better hurry, Gohan. I just might kill someone." Cell and the others began laughing.

"Let's go!" Gohan said to Vegeta and Trunks, who nodded.

"I'll contact the others." Bulma said as the trio headed for the door.

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get." Gohan said as they shot off.

10 minutes later…

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned to see Krillin and 18 flying behind them.

"You saw his broadcast too?" Gohan asked.

Yeah. I heard that Tien and the others are on their way." Krillin said as the others caught up with them.

"I'll make this clear to all of you. Frieza is mine this time." Vegeta growled.

"Got it. Remember, Cell is my responsibility." Gohan said.

"Alright." Tien said as Piccolo arrived.

"I assume Dumbledore is not happy at all." Gohan said.

"Yeah. Fudge is even worse." Piccolo said.

"Hey 18, you couldn't find 17?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry." 18 shrugged.

"Cell is the key element. Remove him, and the others will fall." 16 said.

"We're here." Vegeta pointed at the castle.

"Everyone, aim a blast at the window. We can take several down immediately, plus have the element of surprise." Piccolo said as he charged his cannon attack.

"Right. Ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. On the count of three, all hell breaks loose." Krillin joked.

"What? No one saw that movie?" Krillin asked as he charged his Destructo Disk.

The Great Hall…

"I must admit boy, you're better than I thought to have defeated Voldemort. Again." Cell smirked as he stared at Harry.

"Well, it's about time for you to die." Cell smirked as Cooler raised his finger.

But then…

BOOM!

Cooler, 14, 15, and Turles were killed instantly when several attacks flew through the window and smashed into them. Then, 19 and Lord Slug were killed by two blasts that came from the entrance.

"About time." Cell smirked as Gohan and the others landed in front of him.

"Gohan!" several people yelled in shock.

"Your tyranny ends now." Gohan snarled as Harry and the others scrambled out of the way.

"We'll help you."

"YOU?" Vegeta gaped as the two figures in the entrance stepped forward.

"Good to see you again, son." King Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot sent us to help you." Bardock smiled.

"16! How dare you betray the one who created you! Your mission was to kill Goku!" Dr. Gero roared at the android, causing the students to gape at 16.

"I had a choice. I chose not to follow your orders." 16 stated blantly.

"How dare you! I'm going to GAK!" Dr. Gero's yelling was cut off the sound of cracking metal. He looked down to a fist through his chest.

"Arthur, cover Ginny's eyes!" Molly said with shock as they watched the fight.

"17!" 18 said with shock.

"Hey sis, I got your message." 17 smirked as he pulled his hand out

"17, how dare you! I'll kill you!" Dr. Gero yelled as he turned to look at the boy. Then, 17 kicked his head off! It bounced and landed at Ron's feet.

"Not again!" the head groaned

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. Then, 17 leaped and crushed the head!

"That takes care of another one." 17 smirked.

"Now Gohan, it's time for you to die." Cell smiled as he leaped out of the chair and landed in front of Gohan.

"Not likely. RRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan roared as he, Vegeta, and Trunks transformed.

"Shall we begin?" Cell asked.

"Lets." Gohan smirked as sparks danced off his SSJ2 form.

**It's come down to this. Can Gohan and his friends defeat Cell? Review!**


	18. The Final Showdown!

**It looks like this is the final brawl. Let's see who wins.**

Chapter 18

"You little brat! I'll kill you!" Cell roared as the two of them traded blows.

BAM! Cell gasped as Gohan punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall on his knees gasping for air.

"No bloody way!" Ron and the others gaped.

"Just so you know, that one was for Percy." Gohan said as he looked at Cell gasping for breath.

"This one's for Crabbe!" Gohan roared as he punched Cell, sending him flying up.

"And this one's for Goyle!" Gohan roared as he smashed Cell in the back, sending him smashing into the ground.

"Gohan, did you kill him?" Hermione asked.

"No. This battle's just getting started." Gohan said as the ground began to rumble. Then, Cell shot out of the crater

"You little brat! DIE!" Cell roared as he swung at Gohan.

"Too slow." Gohan smirked as he dodged Cell's blow.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! Damn you! RRRAAAAHHHHH!" Cell roared as he started punching rapidly. But, Gohan dodged every punch.

"Is that all you can do?" Gohan smirked as sparks danced around him.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Cell roared as he threw the disk at Gohan.

"Hmph. That little brat is done for. That disk will cut him in two!" Frieza smirked.

"My baby, don't let it touch you!" Chi Chi cried out as she watched the broadcast.

But then…

"No. Bloody. Way." Fred and George said in unison as they saw Gohan catch the disk.

"Hey Uncle Raditz, lets play catch." Goham smiled as he tossed the disk like a frisbee at Raditz.

"Curse you!" Raditz yelled as he tried to blast the disk with a purple blast. But, the yellow disk popped out of the smoke and sliced Raditz in two!

"Gah." Was all Raditz could say before he fell to the ground, dead.

"G…Gohan!" Piccolo gasped.

"That's one less to worry about." Gohan smirked as he turned to Cell.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes, Cell? Good, because I'm going to make you suffer." Gohan smiled as sparks danced off his body.

"Gohan, remember what happened before! Kill him now!" Piccolo roared.

"Relax, Piccolo. That bomb was a one time deal." Gohan smirked.

"What… is he?" King Cold gasped in horror as he backed up in horror.

"He's his father's son." Krillin smiled.

"Die, you brat!" Frieza yelled as he fired a Death Beam at Gohan.

"Look out!" a Hufflepuff yelled.

BAM! The beam hit Cell in the chest!

"To think I was once afraid of you." Frieza heard behind him.

BOOM!

Gohan blew Frieza into ashes!

"FRIEZA!" King Cold screamed in horror. Then, he took to the air and smashed through the window!

"Vegeta, he's all yours." Gohan said as he watched Cold's form grow smaller.

"Why, thank you. BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the blue orb.

"Curse you, you dirty saiyan!" King Cold yelled as the orb hit him.

"Nice aim." King Vegeta said as an explosion occurred.

"I learned from the best." Vegeta smirked.

"Give up, Cell. You can't win." Gohan said as he turned to look at the android.

"DIE!" Cell roared as he punched Gohan in the face.

"Oh no!" Videl said.

But, Gohan just smirked.

"I actually though this would be a challenge." He smirked. Then, he smashed his fist into Cell's stomach!

"BLEAH!" Cell spit out purple blood and fell to his knees.

"You can't win." Gohan smirked.

"Arthur, he's doing it!" Ms. Weasley said with excitement.

"He's kind of cute." Ginny blushed as she watched the broadcast.

"He's doing it!" Bulma cheered as she danced with Chi Chi.

"This can't be happening! This can't be the same brat we fought on Namek!" Jeice gasped.

"I know. This is insane!" Burter gasped.

"Jeice, Jeice, Jeice. You always were the fool." Vegeta laughed behind him.

"Stay away from me!" Jeice yelled as he shot into the air.

"Fool." Vegeta laughed as he shot after Jeice.

"Kill him!" Draco yelled.

"You're still the same coward." Vegeta laughed as he appeared in front of Jeice.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Jeice yelled as he fired a rapid energy blast attack in Vegeta's face.

CRACK!

Jeice roared in pain as Vegeta's chop connected with his ribs.

He opened his eyes to see Vegeta's hand in front of his face.

"Vegeta! Don't! NNNNOOOOOO!" Jeice yelled as Vegeta blasted him to ashes.

Cell shot from the school and stopped in the air and faced them.

"Oh no, what's he doing?" Snape and the other teachers paled.

"You brat, I've had enough! Ka… Me…" Cell roared as the blue light appeared in his hand.

"Oh no. He's not bluffing! Cell's really going to do it!" Piccolo yelled, causing the students to look at Piccolo with fear.

"He's going to kill us all!" Neville yelled in fear.

"Gohan, do something!" Videl yelled.

"Ka… Me…" Gohan said quietly.

"Ha… Me…" Cell roared as the light grew bigger in his hands.

"Oh no!" Goku said as he watched the fight.

"Goku, you can't interfere." King Kai said, causing Goku to growl.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Cell roared as he fired the blast.

"Wait, we're still in here!" Nappa yelled with realization as the blue light shot towards them.

"Oh no, Videl!" Hercule yelled in horror.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! "Gohan yelled as the blue light left his hands.

"What? No, NO, NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Cell yelled as his blast was pushed back by Gohan's. Then, a bright light occurred.

"You got him!" Videl cheered.

"No. He survived." Gohan crossed his arms.

"How? You put his blast right in his face!" Harry said happily.

"There. He's still very much alive." Gohan pointed, and everyone could see that Cell was injured badly, but alive.

"Gohan!" he heard in his head.

"Wha… father?" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Yeah. I'm watching from King Kai's. I'm very proud of you." Goku smiled.

"Thank you, father." Gohan smiled.

"Look, I know of one way to take them all down. You can use everyone's power. Do you know what I mean?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I do. Great idea!" Gohan smiled as he dropped out his SSJ2 form.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo roared.

"What? No, you have him!" Bulma yelled.

"Are you giving up?" Cell smirked as purple blood dripped from his injuries.

"No. Far from it." Gohan smiled as he put his arms over his head.

"Wait, now I know what you're doing!" Piccolo smiled.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Gohan roared, making the hall go silent.

"What a brave little boy." One witch said as they watched the fight in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Witches and wizards, please give me the power to destroy Cell! Raise up your hands, give me your energy!" Gohan roared.

"Here, Gohan. Take our power!" Piccolo roared as he raised his hands.

"Ummm, like this?" Videl asked as she raised her hands.

"Yeah, that's it!" Gohan smiled as a blue ball grew above his head.

"Here, Gohan. It's all yours! You guys do it too!" Hermione said as she raised her hands.

"Right!" Harry smiled as he and the others raised their hands.

"Ph, I'm only doing it for Crab and Goyle." Malfoy said as he raised his hands.

"Let's do it, Molly!" Mr. Weasley smiled as they raised his hands.

"Here." Ginny smiled as she raised her hands.

"I don't think so!" Cell roared as he regenerated his injuries.

"Gohan, is it done?" Piccolo asked.

"No. I still need a few minutes." Gohan groaned as the blue ball grew above his head.

"Dang it, Gohan. In fights like these, a minute is an eternity!" Piccolo groaned.

"Time for you to die!" Cell roared.

"Let's go!" Bardock roared as he and King Vegeta transformed.

"How?" Vegeta gaped at his father.

"I'll explain later. But now, lets pound that android!" King Vegeta roared as he shot at Cell.

"Right. Gohan, hurry!" Tien yelled as he shot at Cell.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled as he watched them take on Cell.

"Gohan, they can take care of themselves. Focus on making the Spirit Bomb!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Gohan said as the ball grew bigger and bigger

"Now's my chance!" Nappa smiled as he shot at Gohan.

"Stupify!" Snape yelled as the red light hit Nappa, sending him flying into the wall.

"Thanks, professor." Gohan smiled.

"Just finish your attack." Snape snarled.

Lights flew from all corners of the globe towards Hogwarts.

"Argh!" Krillin groaned as Cell smashed him into the ground.

"Gohan, how much longer?" Harry asked with worry.

"Almost… there…" Gohan smiled as the ball grew larger. It was already touching the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Die!" Cell roared as he fired a Death Beam at Gohan.

"FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" Bardock roared as he fired the blast, colliding with the yellow beam and destroying it.

"Damn these things!" King Vegeta groaned as he traded blows with a Cell Junior.

"Just hang on, father! You can't die again!" Vegeta roared as he smashed the Cell Junior to the ground.

"He he!" The Cell Junior smiled as he shot towards Vegeta.

"Together!" King Vegeta said.

"Right. FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared.

"EXECUTION BEAM!" King Vegeta roared.

They smirked as the Cell Junior turned to ashes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving." Burter growled as he took to the air.

"Right. RETREAT!" Captain Ginyu yelled.

Nodding, all the others shot out of the Great Hall.

"Cowards!" Cell roared as they shot past him.

"Guys, it's time!" Gohan roared.

"You heard him! Get clear!" Piccolo yelled as he and the others flew away from Cell.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" Cell looked around in a panic, and grabbed Bardock.

"Damn it!" Gohan groaned.

"That's right, Gohan. You can't kill me without erasing your grandfather from this dimension!" Cell laughed.

"Gohan, don't worry about me! I'm not afraid!" Bardock yelled.

"I can't! I can't lose you! Not again!" Gohan yelled as tears came out of his eyes.

"Gohan, do it or we'll all die!" Bardock roared.

"Hermione, can't you do something?" Ron asked.

"Wait, I know!" Hermione yelled as she whipped out her wand.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Cell asked.

"Pertificus Totalus!" she yelled, causing Cell to freeze.

"Get free! It won't last for long!" she yelled.

"Girl, you're a lifesaver!" Bardock smiled as he got free and flew away from Cell.

"NO!" Cell roared.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Goku roared.

"Right. Thanks Hermione, you're a true hero. SPIRIT BOMB!" Gohan roared as he threw the ball.

"NO! NO!" Cell roared as he fired a supernova. But, it shattered against the gigantic ball.

"That's it! Gohan, you've got him!" Harry and Ron danced while the other students cheered.

"Damn you!" Cell groaned as he struggled against the ball.

"YYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan roared as he turned SSJ2.

"Cell, you and all the others are a plague. You've done nothing but cause pain and misery." Gohan said as he gave the bomb another push.

"Curse you!" Cell roared as he continued to struggle, with him losing ground every minute.

"My whole life, it's been monsters like you killing my family and friends! Well, it's over! I have a new life now, and new friends! And I won't let you kill them, or anyone else. EVER!" Gohan roared.

"Gohan." Piccolo said as he looked at the boy.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Cell yelled as the bomb gained even more ground.

"Gohan!" Harry yelled.

"Boy!" Vegeta yelled.

"My baby!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Gohan!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Son!" Goku yelled.

"DO IT!" Everyone screamed in unison.

YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Gohan roared as he pushed the spirit bomb into Cell.

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell roared as he disintegrated.

"What? NO!" Nappa roared as he saw the ball head straight for them.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Ginyu roared as he and the others shot their best attacks. But, they didn't do a thing against the giant blue ball heading straight for them.

"It seems that you're going to die after all, Ginyu." Vegeta laughed.

"Curse you! CURSE ALL OF YOU!" Broly roared as the ball hit them.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" they all roared as they disintegrated. The ball went on to go several more feet before exploding in the distance.

"Well done, my son." Goku smiled.

"Thanks father." Gohan smiled weakly as he landed on the ground and changed back to normal.

"Is… he?" Harry asked Gohan nervously.

"Heh heh. We did it." Gohan weakly smiled and gave a thumbs up, resulting in cheers.

"He did it!" Chi- Chi and Bulma danced together.

"What a brave boy!" Arthur smiled as Ginny and Ms. Weasley cheered.

"Well done, Gohan." Dumbledore smiled as the ministry cheered.

"To the golden warrior!" the bartender smiled as everyone clashed jugs and cheered.

"That boy cannot be defeated!" King Yemma said happily as he watched

"Do you feel that?" Piccolo asked Vegeta.

"Yes. All of their energy signatures are gone. There's not a trace of them left." Vegeta smiled.

"You are a true warrior." Bardock smiled as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Sire!" Bardock bowed as King Vegeta came forward.

"You are something, boy. You definitely deserve a reward for what you've done." King Vegeta smiled.

"Father, what do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Son, this boy is no low class saiyan. We both know it." King Vegeta smiled as he pulled something out.

"Father, is that?" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Gohan asked as everyone's eyed widened.

"This is the medal of honor. It's the highest award you can receive on Planet Vegeta." King Vegeta put the medal on Gohan.

"Not only that, you're promoted." King Vegeta smiled as Vegeta gaped.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"I hereby declare you the Commander in Chief of the Saiyan Army." King Vegeta smiled at the look on Gohan's face.

"Gohan, no way!" Harry clapped Gohan on the back.

"Father!" Vegeta gaped.

"Quiet, son. This boy saved us, and you know it." King Vegeta smiled.

"Gohan, tomorrow we'll revive Cell's victims. For now, enjoy the celebration." Piccolo smiled as the door opened.

"Dumbledore!" Gohan said with surprise as he walked in with Fudge behind him

"Well, the damage isn't so bad, considering what went on in here." Dumbledore said as he and Fudge looked around.

"Boy!" Fudge said as he walked up to Gohan.

"What?" Gohan weakly smiled as he plopped onto the table.

"The entire wizard world saw that broadcast. There hasn't been this much celebrating since Harry defeated you-know-who." Fudge smiled.

"Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Gohan smiled.

"What happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to know as well. Cell said you had it." Fudge said with interest.

"It's right here." Gohan smiled as he pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Videl asked.

Then, to everyone's shock, he crushed it!

"What have you done?" Harry yelled in shock as pieces of the stone fell out of Gohan's hand.

"You've killed Flamel! He can't make his elixir without the stone!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll use my second wish to give him and his wife real immortality." Gohan said.

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore said as he and Piccolo walked up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We had a little talk with Flamel. He thought it would be best for the stone to be destroyed." Dumbledore explained.

"He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order." Piccolo added.

"There's something we have to take care of." Dumbledore said as he went to the podium.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, making the Great Hall go silent.

"Before we continue the celebration, the House Cup needs awarding." Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe the winner is… Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced, causing the students to cheer.

"It can't possibly get any better than this." Gohan grinned.

"Hey Gohan!"

Shocked, Gohan whirled to see…

"DADDY!" Gohan tacked Goku in a hug.

"Kakarot! You finally showed up." Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot! Look at you, you're all grown up." Bardock smiled.

"Oh, I have a message for you two." Goku smiled as he leaped to the podium.

"Goku! Good to see you." Dumbledore said.

"Can I have the podium for a second?" Goku asked.

"Of course. SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Goku would like to say something." He smiled as Goku stood at the podium, causing some students to gasp.

"Okay. So, I have this letter." Goku waved the letter.

"Dad, tell us what's in the letter." Gohan smirked slightly.

"Ummmm, right. So, to Bardock and King Vegeta. In honor of your services to the safety of the Earth, you are hereby awarded the gift of life. Signed, King Yemma" Goku smiled as the halos over King Vegeta and Bardock's heads disappeared, causing everyone to gasp.

"So Gohan, think your mother will put up with me?" Bardock grinned.

"Welcome to the family." Gohan grinned as he shook Bardock's hand, resulting in cheers.

The Next Day…

"Here's the two star ball, Gohan." Krillin grinned as he put it in the pile.

"Here's the last one." Gohan smiled as he put the 4 star ball in the pile.

"Ready? Stand back!" Gohan said as the balls flashed.

"This I've got to see." Harry smiled as everyone watched.

"ETERNAL DRAGON, BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH, SHENRON!" Gohan yelled, making everyone go silent.

Then, the sky went dark.

"I never get tired of this." Tien said as he watched.

Then, a blinding light shot out of the balls!

"Incredible." Bardock said.

Then, the light formed into a green dragon.

"Bloody hell." Ron gaped.

"YOU HAVE COLLECTED THE 7 DRAGONBALLS AND DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. SPEAK, AND NAME YOUR FIRST WISH." Shenron said.

"I can't believe he exists!" Hermione said with shock.

"Revive all those killed by the villains who escaped from Hell!" Gohan yelled.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron said as his eyes glowed red.

"What the devil happened?" Percy asked as he, Crabb, and Goyle got up.

"Percy!" Ron tackled him in a hug while the other students cheered. 

"You were killed by Cell's minions. But, you've been revived." Piccolo said.

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Shenron asked, interrupting the celebration.

"Could you revive my parents?" Harry asked.

"THAT WISH IS UNACCEPTABLE. JAMES AND LILY POTTER DIED MORE THAN A YEAR AGO. SUCH A WISH EXCEEDS MY POWER." Shenron said.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Gohan said as he looked at Harry.

"That's okay. Hey, could you repair all the damage to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron said as Hogwarts was bathed in a golden glow.

Later…

"Hey Gohan, check out the Daily Prophet." Harry said as he handed Gohan the newspaper.

"1ST YEAR SON GOHAN REALLY DEFEATED CELL. TWO WORLDS MERGE!" the title read. Below, there was a picture of Gohan fighting Cell, and Dende shaking hands with Fudge.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it, now that everyone knows who you really are." Harry asked.

"Well, we'll just see how things play out." Gohan grinned.

**There you have it. My special is done. I'm going to out for the next 10 days. But keep an eye out for Gohan and the Order of the Phoenix. **


End file.
